Les petites histoires de BD
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Recueil d'OS ou de drabbles. 1 : Kenpachi/Gin. 2 : Akon/Tesla. 3. Mayuri & Nemu. 4 : Nnoitora/Yumichika. 5 : Shunsui & Jushiro. 6 : Tesla/Yumichika. 7 : Ichigo/Uryuu
1. Table des matières

**Note de l'auteur**

Certain soir, on s'ennuis, on a envi d'écrire mais on ne sait pas quoi. Alors, ça finit par un « raconte moi une histoire avec ce couple et dans ce genre ». Souvent, c'est pour Wilwy Waylan. Alors du coup, je me retrouve avec une tripoté d'OS/drabble que je vous laisse découvrir. Du rating K au M. De moins de 300 mots à plus de 10 000. De « humor » à « drama ». Y'aura de tout. Mais surtout du Yaoi !

Si vous aussi, vous voulez un texte sur un couple, une idée… N'hésitez pas à me demander ! J'aime bien les défis ! Proposez-moi vos prompt ! Je serais heureuse de les écrire s'ils m'inspirent ^^

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Table des matières**

ooOoo

**Protect me from what I want**

**Résumé **: J'ai peur. C'est idiot mais j'ai peur. Il me fera rien. Il me l'a promit. Et Aizen-sama est si loin. Je sais qu'il nous retrouvera. Mais là, il n'est pas ici. Kenpachi n'est pas Aizen-sama.

**Kenpachi/Gin Ikkaku/Yumichika**

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Confort

**Mots : **6 041

**Beta : ** Wilwy Waylan

**ooOoo**

**L'expérience de la culpabilité**

**Résumé : **Akon n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le voudrait et éprouve de la culpabilité à étudier les Arrancar. Enfin, un Arrancar en particulier.

**Akon/Tesla**

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Mots : **12 435

**Beta : **Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines…**

**Résumé :** La paix c'est bien mais c'est chiant. Il se passe rien alors, dans les réunions de capitaine, bah on a plus rien à dire. Si bien qu'on en vient à parler de cancan et de potin… Et Mayuri n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse dire ça de lui !

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humor

**Mots :** 815

**Beta :** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**L'oiseau en cage**

**Résumé :** Aizen a la brillante idée de confier quelques prises de guerre à ses Espada. Nnoitora n'est pas sur que ce soit vraiment une brillante idée. Surtout qu'il se retrouve avec un Cinquième siège dans les pattes. Foutu Aizen.

**Nnoitora/Yumichika**

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Confort

**Mots : **4 546

**Beta : ** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines… 2**

**Résumé :** Réaction de Shunsui et Jushiro au sortir d'une réunion de capitaine des plus étranges…

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humor

**Mots : **570

**Beta :** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**Les ailes brûlées**

**Résumé :** Tesla déteste Yumichika parce qu'il est un Shinigami, parce qu'il ennuis Nnoitora et parce qu'il attire son intérêt. Tesla est peut-être jaloux et ça l'énerve.

**Nnoitora/Yumichika ; Tesla/Yumichika**

**Note : **suite de « L'oiseau en cage »

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Angst/Drama

**Mots :** 3 439

**Beta : ** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**Fenêtre ouverte**

**Résumé : **Ichigo ne comprend pas pourquoi Ishida l'a aidé lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle de son Reiatsu alors même qu'il dit détester les Shinigami. Alors même qu'il c'est déchirer les bras pour ça. Il ne comprend pas et… s'inquiète un peu pour le Quincy ?

**Ichigo/Ishida**

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Beta : ** Wilwy Waylan

**Mots : **1 992

ooOoo

**Cours de philosophie gourmande**

**Résumé : **Petite leçon de vie d'une gamine à un adulte ou comment Yachiru sortit Byakuya de sa bouderie perpétuelle. C'est con, léger et mignon

**Yachiru & Byakuya**

**Genre : **Fluffy

**Rating :** K+

**Beta : **Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

**Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines… 3**

**Résumé : Retour à la Sixième Division tout en réfléchissant au sujet de la réunion du jour. Et si…**

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humor

**Beta :** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

Et d'autre à venir ! N'hésitez pas à demander !

A+

BD


	2. Protect me from what I want

**Titre : **Protect me from what I want

**Genre :** Drama/Angst.

**Rating :** T

**Contient :** Zaraki/Gin ; Ikkaku/Yumichika

**Disclam :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Placebo.

**Résumé : **J'ai peur. C'est idiot mais j'ai peur.  
Il me fera rien. Il me l'a promit. Et Aizen-sama est si loin. Je sais qu'il nous retrouvera. Mais là, il n'est pas ici.  
Kenpachi n'est pas Aizen-sama.

**Note :** UA. Se passe au Japon, de nos jours. Pas de superpouvoir ou de monstre hideux.

**PS :**désolée pour la grammaire et les accords. Je suis nulle en français.

**Bonne lecture !**

ooOoo

**Introduction :**

Yachiru est une petite fille curieuse, vive et joviale, qui n'hésite jamais à poser une question, n'importe quand et à n'importe qui. Elle n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Alors, elle n'hésite jamais. Sa bouille d'ange lui évite les moqueries et les rires. On lui répond toujours. C'est l'avantage d'être une adorable petite fille de six ans comme elle.

Ce soir, à la sortie de l'école, Yachiru est perplexe. Comme toujours, plusieurs mères, pères ou nourrices sont là, à attendre leurs enfants. Et au milieu d'eux, il y a les parents de sa copine Yuzu. En soit, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais lorsqu'elle voit le papa embrasser la maman en clamant son amour pour elle, elle se fige.

A présent, elle s'interroge en continuant de les regarder. Ils sont amoureux, c'est visible. Elle n'a que six ans, mais elle le comprend très bien.

- Et bien, Yachiru, que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demande la maîtresse en la voyant si immobile. La femme parcourt la foule du regard et lui montre son père, qui l'attend. Tu n'es pas contente de le retrouver ?

- Si, si… répond la petite. Puis elle lève les yeux vers l'institutrice et lui demande, d'un ton très sérieux. Madame, les papas et les mamans, ils doivent toujours s'aimer ?

La maîtresse reste un instant silencieuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la question, puis finit par répondre, hésitante :

- Heu... Et bien, non, pas forcément... Parfois, ils s'aiment mais après, ils ne s'aiment plus...

- Alors, fait Yachiru toujours très sérieuse, mon papa il peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma maman ?

La maîtresse hésite encore. Elle sait que Yachiru est adoptée, n'a qu'un père et pas de mère mais elle n'ose le lui faire remarquer. Alors, d'une petite voix, elle répond:

- Je suppose...

Cela suffit. La petite, heureuse, la remercie, lui fait un sourire puis court rejoindre son père qui lui demande ce qu'elle faisait pendant tout ce temps. Il la soulève pour l'installer sur son épaule et tout deux s'en vont, sous le regard interrogatif de la maîtresse qui finit par soupirer et se détourne. Yachiru est aussi très extravagante de toute façon.

ooOoo

**Partie une : Le renard égaré (POV Gin)**

Ces gens sont vraiment étranges. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, assis à cette table. Enfin si, je sais. Je fuis Aizen-sama. Je le fuirai toute ma vie. Comme eux d'ailleurs.

C'est ma faute. Mais aucun ne m'en tient rigueur. C'est déroutant. A l'époque, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'Aizen-sama se détourne de moi, quitte à lui offrir de jeunes gens, homme ou femme, susceptible d'éveiller l'intérêt du Parrain des Parrains des Yakuza. C'était monstrueux. Mais lorsqu'il s'amusait avec eux, au moins ne s'amusait-il pas avec moi. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Lorsque je lui ai ramené Ayasegawa-san, j'avais eu raison de croire qu'il l'occuperait bien plusieurs jours. Sous ses aspects frêles et délicats se cachait une vrai teigne, qu'Aizen-sama allait adorer briser, avec suffisamment de force de caractère pour que ça lui prenne plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

J'étais tranquille. C'était tous ce qui comptait. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Ayazegawa-san n'était pas tout seul, qu'il n'était pas un ange et ne craignait en rien la mort, au contraire.

Lorsque je l'ai vu planter la baguette qui lui tenait les cheveux une seconde plus tôt dans le ventre d'Aizen-sama, j'ai eu un instant peur avant que la joie ne m'inonde. L'avait-il tué ? Ô dieu ! Dites-moi que oui !

Avant qu'un garde ne songe à intervenir, la porte de la chambre a sauté. La suite n'a été qu'une série de coups de feu, de cris et de morts. Mais finalement, est entré un chauve, yakuza ou ex-yakuza c'était sûr, l'arme à la main, qui avait engueulé Ayasegawa-san pendant deux secondes avant de le tirer hors de la pièce, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant en fugue qu'un parent venait chercher au commissariat.

J'ai distraitement suivi, n'étant entouré que de mort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Aizen-sama était vivant, je l'avait vu bouger. J'aurais dû l'aider. Parce qu'il était mon maître. Mais je ne voulais pas.

En sortant de la chambre, je l'ai vu, lui, Zaraki Kenpachi, armé jusqu'aux dents lui aussi. Il prenait des nouvelles des deux autres sur un ton badin, alors que moi, je réalisais que ces deux fous étaient partie à l'assaut d'un QG Yakuza avec seulement quelques armes et sans renfort. Et qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup.

Une fois de plus, je me suis dit qu'en jouet d'Aizen-sama, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je crois même que j'ai ramassé une arme pour la pointer sur eux. Mais le grand homme s'est contenté de rire puis de me dire que je pouvais les accompagner, si je voulais.

C'était idiot et insensé. Aizen-sama allait les tuer. Il allait me tuer si jamais je n'osais ne serait-ce que penser à les suivre. C'était idiot. Mais j'ai suivi. C'était insensé.

Depuis, je vis avec eux. Un peu en retrait, un peu silencieux. Je cache mon incompréhension sous un sourire mystérieux. Ils ne me posent pas de question. Je n'aurais donné aucune réponse de toute façon.

On a quitté la ville, on s'est installés à l'autre bout du Japon. Mais je sais que même à l'autre bout du monde, Aizen-sama nous retrouvera.

Alors j'attends. Je souris et j'attends.

Zaraki a une fillette de six ans. La pauvre souffrira mille morts lorsqu'Aizen-sama nous retrouvera. Elle est mignonne. Elle ne sera pas tuée de suite. Il jouera, la brisera, la laissera vivante pour qu'elle se consume de haine pour lui. J'ai de la peine en y pensant, Yachiru est une gentille petite fille.

Ces gens sont étranges. J'ai tendance à y repenser parce que c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont venus à se retrouver à vivre tous ensemble comme ça. Une sorte de famille bancale dans laquelle ils m'ont greffé, comme un chiot perdu recueilli par un couple de bons samaritains.

Ils ne parlent jamais du passé, ni même d'Aizen-sama. De toute façon, c'est un nom proscrit, Ayasegawa-san s'énerve et se met à crier, avant de s'effondrer en larmes lorsqu'on fait l'erreur de dire son nom.

Alors chut. On se tait. On fait comme si tout était normal et on attend.

Yachiru va à l'école. Madarame, Zaraki et Ayasegawa vont travailler. Et moi ? Moi, je ne sais rien faire. Enfin, si, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai envie de faire. Que je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire. Et Zaraki a dit que c'était bon, je pouvais rester comme ça. Moi, tant qu'on ne me dira pas le contraire, je ne dirai rien.

Je suis bien ici. C'est calme, reposant. Ces gens sont étranges mais attachants. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'Aizen-sama ne nous retrouve pas.

Mon vœux est pieux et sonne dans le vide. Personne n'écoute. Personne n'écoute jamais.

ooOoo

**Partie deux : L'annonce de Yachiru**

C'est étrange, à table, il flotte une sorte de solennité qui n'a jamais été vu. Pourtant, le repas est bon - c'est Yumichika qui l'a fait, comme toujours - il ne s'est rien passé de grave, pas de mort, pas d'accident. Tout va bien.

Mais pourtant, personne n'ose parler. Tous mangent du bout des baguettes. L'ambiance est presque lugubre sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

Yumichika et Ikkaku échangent quelques regards, s'interrogeant silencieusement, Gin et Kenpachi font de même. Aucun adulte n'ose pourtant poser de question. C'est vraiment étrange.

Finalement, Yachiru pose ses baguettes et se relève, un air grave sur le visage. C'est une fillette. Elle n'a que six ans. Mais tout le monde la regarde et l'écoute, comme si elle avait le savoir absolu. C'est fascinant.

Elle hésite une seconde - depuis quand cela lui arrive-t-il ? - mais finit par prendre la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à la maîtresse si une maman et un papa, ça devait forcément s'aimer et elle m'a dit que non alors, moi, je dis, c'est bien parce que mon papa il aime pas ma maman et que maman elle aime pas mon papa, annonce-t-elle très vite.

Les adultes échangent quelques regards, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent poser une question, elle reprend:

- Maman, fait-elle en fixant son regard sur Yumichika - qui blanchit, la petite ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça avant. Je sais que t'aimes pas Ken-chan mais c'est pas grave. T'aimes Boule de Billard - grognement d'Ikkaku - et vous êtes mignons tout les deux à vous embrasser quand vous croyez que personne ne regarde.

Les deux hommes rougissent en baissant les yeux et Gin ne peut empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. Kenpachi, lui, a un rire gras et fort.

- Comme si on le savait pas, rajoute-t-il pour accentuer la gêne des deux garçons.

Mais Yachiru lui attrape la main pour attirer son attention. Le rire de l'homme s'interrompt, et quelque chose comme de la crainte se dessine dans son regard. Gin le constate et cache son sourire à la fois moqueur et attendrie dans la manche de son kimono.

- Papa, je sais que t'es pas amoureux de Yun-Yun. C'est mieux parce que sinon, il aurait fallu forcer Yun-Yun à t'aimer et ça aurait été triste parce que Yuzu elle m'a dit qu'on peut pas forcer les gens à être amoureux.

La déclaration apporte le silence à table. Yumichika a arrêté de rougir pour blanchir à nouveau en entendant ce que la petite insinue sans le savoir. Près de lui, Ikkaku lui prend la main, la sert, puis se lève, l'invite à le suivre et tous deux quittent la pièce.

Yachiru les regarde faire, surprise. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a dit de mal. Gin est gêné. Il n'oublie pas que c'est de sa faute si Ayasegawa-san s'est retrouvé face à Aizen-sama. Il décide alors d'intervenir:

- 'Chiru-chan, tu devrais faire attention à tes mots. On ne force pas les gens à tomber amoureux, on a déjà essayé avec Ayasegawa-san. Ca fait mal.

Ca fait toujours mal. Ca reste là, gravé au fer rouge dans votre esprit. Un monstre tapi dans l'ombre qui n'attend qu'un cauchemar, un geste ou un mot de votre entourage pour vous glacer d'effroi. Gin le sais. Gin le vit.

- Où tu veux en venir ? finit par demander Kenpachi, qui n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ce genre de choses à sa petite fille.

Yachiru reste un instant silencieuse, à réfléchir, puis son regard s'illumine et elle reprend :

- Je sais que t'es amoureux de Foxy. Mais Foxy, c'est pas ma maman. Je l'aime bien, rajoute-t-elle rapidement, comme par crainte de le vexer, mais c'est pas ma maman. Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que la maîtresse elle dit que t'es pas obliger d'aimer ma maman alors c'est bon, tu peux aimer Foxy. conclue-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis, sans laisser le temps aux deux adultes de réagir, elle se lève et quitte la pièce, les informant en quelques mots qu'elle allait trouver Yun-Yun pour s'excuser. Gin ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée mais il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. L'annonce de l'enfant l'a choqué au point qu'il ne sourit même plus.

ooOoo

**Partie trois : La vérité importe peu (POV Kenpachi)**

J'ai toujours aimé le franc parler de ma fille. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne craint jamais de dire une bêtise ou quoi que se soit. Même si nous ne partageons pas une goutte de sang, j'aime à me dire que c'est un trait de caractère qu'elle a eu de moi.

Mais ce soir, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle dit. D'accord, on était tous au courent pour Yumichika et Ikkaku. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas si discrets qu'ils le voudraient.

Ca, qu'elle le dise, c'est même mieux parce que c'est chiant de devoir poiroter quinze minutes devant la porte pour les laisser batifoler en paix et faire style qu'on rentre plus tard.

Mais la suite, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le dise pas. On sait tous ce qui s'est passé, pour Yumichika. Et pour Gin aussi. Mais on n'en parle pas. C'est un secret de polichinelle. On pense tous que si on en parle pas, ça n'a pas eut lieu. C'est con mais jusqu'à présent, ça avait marché.

Yumichika n'est pas fragile. Il n'est pas délicat. Mais je sais qu'il se réveille toutes les nuits, un cri silencieux sur les lèvres. Je sais qu'Ikkaku le rejoint toujours pour le calmer et l'apaiser. Je sais que même si on ne dit rien, le mal est fait. Le mal est là.

Je sais aussi que Gin vit la même chose. Le petit renard égaré que nous avons accueilli ici. Lui, n'a pas un Ikkaku pour le calmer et l'apaiser. Lui, cache son mal sous ses sourires. Toujours. Tout va bien. Il sourit donc tout va bien.

Je sais que c'est faux. J'ai souvent envie de le secouer, de lui crier que non, tout ne va pas bien. Qu'il peut crier et pleurer lui aussi.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça.

Alors je me tais, je le regarde sourire. Je hais son sourire. S'il-te-plaît, Gin, arrête de sourire.

Je n'ai vu ces yeux qu'une fois. C'était cette nuit-là, lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Depuis, il sourit tout le temps. Il m'agace.

Ca doit être pour ça que Yachiru croit que je l'aime. Ca a des idées bizarres les petites filles. Surtout la mienne.

Parce que je le regarde souvent, j'attends de voir le moment où son sourire s'effacera, où enfin, il laissera voir ses sentiments et ses tourments, où il nous prouvera qu'il est encore humain, qu'il n'est pas brisé au-delà de toute guérison.

C'est vrai que je l'aime bien, Gin. Il est toujours là, dans un coin. Il nous regarde et sourit. Ne dit presque rien, reste aimable et poli. Toujours vêtu d'un kimono féminin (une vieille habitude je suppose), agenouillé près de la bais vitrée ou sur la terrasse. Une petite geisha aux cheveux gris.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau. C'était le jouet préféré de l'autre raclure d'Aizen alors, forcément qu'il est beau. Yumichika aussi est beau. Mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant.

Est-ce que je suis amoureux de Gin ? La réponse est sans intérêt. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, on s'en fout. Je toucherai pas Gin. Je lui ferai pas de mal. J'lui ai promis.

Peu après qu'on l'ait recueilli, notre petit renard, il est venu me trouver. Il souriait, comme toujours, mais le bout de ses doigts, qui dépassait à peine des manches de son kimono, tremblait. Il souriait mais il était terrifié.

Moi, ça m'a gêné. C'est con mais je sais pas comment composer avec les animaux blessés. J'ai pas su quoi faire alors j'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé parler -de dette, de payement, de la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir-. J'ai pas tout de suis compris.

Mais quand c'est arrivé, je me suis un instant énervé : était-ce tout ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Je ne valais pas mieux que l'autre enfoiré ?! Gin a reculé, son sourire s'est voilé - une seconde - puis il c'est incliné - une vraie geisha - et s'est excusé.

Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai dit que je lui ferai rien. Que je lui demandais rien. Il m'a pas répondu. Il a fui. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'était nouveau pour lui.

Alors, au final, que je l'aime ou non, on s'en fout, non ? Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y aura jamais rien. Je me fais pas de fausse idée. Un jour ou l'autre, Aizen va nous retrouver. Soit on survit, soit on meurt. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il faudra qu'on se sépare. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

Alors, il ne sera plus là, calme et silencieux, joliment vêtu, gracieusement agenouillé. Il n'y aura plus son détestable sourire, son rare rire ni ses piques cyniques mais amusantes.

Merde... je crois que je suis amoureux. T'es chiante, Yachiru, à dire des trucs pareils.

ooOoo

**Partie quatre : les excuses.**

Yachiru sait où trouver Yumichika. Mais devant la porte de la chambre d'Ikkaku, elle hésite à entrer. Elle ne comprend pas tout, les grands lui cachent beaucoup de chose, mais Foxy a dit qu'on avait fait du mal à Yun-Yun, alors, elle le croit.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre sans qu'elle n'ait à toquer. Ikkaku la jauge du regard un instant avant de s'écarter.

- Il t'attend, lui grogne-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Yachiru le regarde un instant, perplexe, avant de baisser les yeux sur Yumichika.

Le jeune homme a les yeux rouges, encore brillants de larmes. A ce constat, Yachiru sent elle-même sa gorge se serrer douloureusement, son regard se troubler, et elle fond en sanglots en se précipitant sur Yumichika.

- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Faut pas pleurer ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pleure pas, je suis désolée! Je voulais pas ! Je savais pas ! Pardon ! Pardon! Pardon !

Yumichika la serre contre lui. Il ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Son ignorance la protège. Il la cajole et la console alors qu'elle continue de lui demander pardon. Une maman ferait pareil.

Si le surnom l'a choqué, il comprend parfaitement pourquoi la petite le voit comme tel. N'est-il pas celui qui lui fait ses bento, qui lui lit son histoire avant de dormir, qui lui donne le bain, la console quand elle se fait mal et joue avec elle quand elle le lui demande ?

- Chut, c'est rien. Tu ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

Dans son coin, Ikkaku grogne. Nan, c'est pas rien. Parce qu'il aime pas voir Yumichika pleurer. Parce que ça lui rappelle toujours qu'il n'a pas été là, qu'il n'a pas su le protéger et qu'à cause de lui, ça a pu avoir lieu.

Mais Ikkaku sait que le brun est incapable d'en vouloir à Yachiru. Il l'adore. Comme tous le monde. Et si pour Yachiru, c'est Yumichika sa mère, pour ce dernier, il est évident qu'elle est sa fille.

- Foxy, il m'a dit qu'on t'avait forcé à être amoureux mais ça n'arrivera plus parce que Boule de Billard est là. C'est lui ton amoureux alors il va te protéger.

Yumichika déglutit. Il voudrait qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle n'en parle plus. Que ça n'ait jamais eu lieu. Mais il se contente d'acquiescer. Parce qu'il aime trop Yachiru pour lui crier dessus alors qu'elle ne pense pas un mal.

Ikkaku se rapproche, s'assoit dans son dos, le tire contre lui. Lui, il sait que Yumichika prend sur lui pour ne pas craquer devant l'enfant. Il veut le rassurer. Se faire pardonner lui aussi.

Chut, je suis là, ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis là. Pardonne-moi.

Il le sert contre lui, et câline Yachiru aussi, qui continue d'essuyer ses larmes contre le torse de Yumichika. Et ils restent immobiles tout les trois, à écouter le silence qui les entoure. C'est apaisant. Epuisé par les pleurs, ils finissent par s'endormir sans se séparer.

Dans le salon, ni Kenpachi, ni Gin n'ont osé bouger. Tout les deux fixent le sol, la tête tourner sur le coté. S'évitent du regard.

Si on ne se voit pas, peut-on faire comme si Yachiru n'avait rien dit ?

Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Finalement, Kenpachi se racle la gorge:

- D...Désolé, pour ce que Yachiru à dit.

Il est gêné. N'arrive pas prononcer un mot de plus. Gin s'est remit à sourire. Son foutu sourire que Kenpachi déteste tant. Il se lève et va trouver sa place, près de la bais vitré.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il regarde dehors. Partout. Sauf Kenpachi. Il veut encore croire qu'elle n'a rien dit, qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que les délires d'une petite fille qui essaye de se construire une famille à peu près normale et équilibré, non ?

Mais Kenpachi insiste. Il est coriace. Et pas du genre à fermer les yeux.

- Ce qu'elle a dit...

- Ce ne sont que des mots d'enfant.

Gin ne veux pas en parler. Ca n'est pas arrivé. Non, il ne tremble pas. Non, il ne repense pas à Aizen-sama. Non, il ne craint pas que… que quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'il lui saute dessus ? Qu'il le batte ? Qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre ?

Kenpachi lui a promis qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Gin veut le croire. Alors il lui sourit. Comme toujours. Parque qu'il ne se passe rien. Parce que tout va bien.

Kenpachi se tait. Comprend qu'il n'y a rien à dire non plus.

- Je te ferai pas de mal.

Il rajoute juste, avant de se lever pour partir. Juste pour qu'il le sache. Juste pour le lui rappeler. Il n'a pas démenti. Il n'a pas dénigré ce que Yachiru a dit. Il s'est juste excusé.

C'est bon, Gin, arrête de trembler. Arrête de sourire. Il ne se passera rien. Il ne se passe rien. Tout va bien.

- Désolé.

ooOoo

**Partie quatre : Je ne sais pas (POV Gin)**

Kenpachi te tourne le dos. Kenpachi va partir. Kenpachi va te laisser seul.

Normal, non ? Je suis un monstre. Leur précieux Ayasegawa-san est cassé à cause de moi. Ils ne le montrent pas, mais ils doivent m'en vouloir. C'est humain.

Normal, non ? Je suis le jouet d'Aizen-sama. Je suis cassé, usé, utilisé. Je dois les dégoûter. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Kenpachi va partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je sais qu'il est là, la nuit, à la porte de ma chambre, quand je me réveille après un cauchemar. Je sais qu'il hésite, piétine puis se détourne et s'en va.

Je sais qu'il me regarde. Qu'il attend que je ne sourie plus. Je sais que mon sourire l'agace.

Je sais tout ça.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Yachiru a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est peut-être vrai. Il n'a pas démentit. Il s'est juste excusé.

Excusé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. Yachiru non plus, à part faire pleurer Ayasegawa-san. Tu ne feras rien. Tu ne me feras rien. Tu me l'as promis. Laisse-moi te croire.

Il s'en va. Non ! Reste !

Arrête de sourire, Gin, arrête ! Laisse-le voir que tout ne va pas bien ! Laisse-le voir que tu es humain ! Que tu as peur et que tu pleurs. Arrête de sourire et fait-lui confiance !

Tu lui fais confiance, non ? Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il te l'a dit. Il te le redit. Tu lui fais confiance alors, arrête de sourire !

Il s'en va ! Kenpachi !

Il se fige. J'ai parlé à voix haute. Pourquoi j'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je panique. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il s'est arrêté. Il va se retourner. Il va te voir.

Souris ! Bordel ! Souris ! Ne lui montre pas que tu as mal. C'est ça qu'ils veulent ! Te voir souffrir, pleurer, crier et supplier ! Pour au final recommencer encore et encore. Si tu souris, tu les agace, et ils s'ennuient. Et ils se détournent.

Souris ! Non ! Kenpachi n'est pas Aizen-sama ! Kenpachi ne m'a rien fait. Ne me fera rien. Il me l'a promis. Je veux le croire. Pitié Seigneur, laissez-moi y croire.

Il se retourne. Ses gestes sont lents. Comme s'il était en compagnie d'un animal sauvage qu'il craignait d'effaroucher.

Est-ce comme ça que tu me vois ? Je ne suis pas un animal sauvage. Je te crains mais je ne ferais rien. Attaque, et je me figerais. Plus un geste, plus un mot. Un pantin aux cordes coupées, dont tu pourras disposer comme bon te semble.

Parce que ça agace Aizen-sama. Qu'il s'énerve. Frappe. Plus fort qu'en temps normal, puis soupir et s'en va, te laissant tranquille au final.

Un instant, je vois Aizen-sama à la place de Kenpachi. Mon regard se baisse, je suis près à m'incliner comme pour me faire pardonner. J'ai peur. C'est idiot mais j'ai peur.

Il me fera rien. Il me l'a promit. Et Aizen-sama est si loin. Je sais qu'il nous retrouvera. Mais là, il n'est pas ici.

Kenpachi n'est pas Aizen-sama.

Il approche. Non ! Recule ! Je ne veux pas. Tu deviens fou, Gin. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé si c'est pour le supplier de s'éloigner.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas.

Pourquoi je panique ? Il ne m'a jamais rien fait, lui. Yachiru n'est que petite fille, ses mots sont des mots d'enfant. Qu'il n'a pas démentit.

M'aime-t-il ? J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. C'est ridicule. L'amour n'existe pas. Pas pour moi. Je le sais. Je l'accepte. Le désir charnel d'un client, la possessivité agressive d'un maître, mais pas l'amour niais d'un amant.

Puis, je dois l'écœurer. Et l'énerver. Une fois de plus, je me rappelle que tout est ma faute.

Non, non, l'amour, ça n'existe pas pour moi. Je le sais. Alors, pourquoi je suis si déçu ?

Il s'est accroupi devant moi.

Relève la tête. Souris. Dis-lui qu'il n'y a rien. Que tout va bien.

Jette-toi dans ses bras. Pleure. Dit-lui que tu es effrayé. Que tout va mal.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Puis il tend une main, me touche le visage, -je me fige complètement-, me force à me redresser pour pouvoir me regarder et s'est le blanc dans mon esprit.

Ô seigneur, j'avais oublié que vous ne m'écoutiez pas.

ooOoo

**Conclusion une : Tout va bien**

A l'instant où il a posé la main sur Gin, le renard a cessé de trembler. Le grand homme déglutit. Il ne sait pas composer avec les animaux blessés. Il a envie de reculer. Se retient. Gin le prendra peut-être mal.

Avec douceur, il lui soulève la tête. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi qu'il s'est encore incliné, mais n'ose pas poser la question par crainte de la réponse.

Tout le monde sait ce qui lui est arrivé mais personne ne dit rien.

Lorsque son regard se pose sur le visage de Gin, l'argenté lui sourit. Se dégage doucement, comme par crainte d'attirer sa colère s'il se reculait trop vite. Et lui sourit encore.

Gin ne sait faire que ça. Il sourit. Il se cache. Il ment. Parce qu'il est terrorisé. Arrête de sourire. Qu'il se dit. Sourit. Qu'il s'ordonne. Il ne sait pas faire autrement. Il sourit. Il a peur alors il sourit.

Kenpachi est gêné. Il finit par reculer, sans se relever. Lui donner plus d'espace, lui montrer qu'il ne lui fera rien. Il s'excuse encore. Pourquoi ? Au final, il n'a rien fait. Le vois-tu, Gin, que je ne t'ai rien fait ?

Gin sourit. S'incline encore. S'excuse de l'avoir dérangé encore une fois. Lui dit que ce que Yachiru à dit, ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des mots d'enfants, qu'il faut les prendre comme tel.

Kenpachi déglutit. Il sait que c'est un mensonge. Son sourire l'agace. Arrête de sourire. Il n'ose pas le contredire. Il ne sait pas composer avec les animaux blessés. Il se tait. Gin ment. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il fait pareil.

- Tout va bien.

Le joli mensonge. Mais les deux hommes se le répètent, se rassurent avec. Gin sourit. Gin va bien. Kenpachi n'a pas à s'en faire. Tout va bien.

Bon, alors, puisqu'on est d'accord... Kenpachi se relève, se détourne, s'éloigne lentement. Il voudrait que Gin l'appel encore. Qu'il arrête de sourire. Qu'il arrête de mentir. Jusqu'au dernier instant, il espère que Gin l'appellera encore.

Mais Gin le laisse partir. Gin le regarde s'éloigner sans cesser de sourire. Tout va bien. Il se le répète en boucle. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne se passera rien. On dirait une comptine d'enfant. Il se la murmure, se la chantonne sans réaliser qu'une fois la porte de la salle fermé, une fois seule, son sourire s'est effacé, et que de ses perçants yeux bleus, ceux qui avaient tant captivé Aizen-sama, s'écoule un flot de larmes silencieuses qu'il ne saurait retenir.

Non, Gin, personne ne t'écoute, parce que tu ne murmure pas les bonnes prières.

Tout va bien. Souris. Pleurs. On s'en fou. Mens, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Merci Seigneur, pour cette leçon.

**Fin une**

ooOoo

**Conclusion deux : Tout va mal**

Lorsque Kenpachi pose les mains sur lui, Gin se fige, n'ose plus bouger, comme une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture. Même son esprit a cessé de fonctionner. Reflexe de survit.

Mais Kenpachi ne lui fait aucun mal. Il lui soulève juste lentement le visage et se fige à son tour.

Gin ne sourit pas. Ses beaux yeux bleus, cela même que cette raclure d'Aizen adorait, sont grands ouverts. Et tellement de terreur passe dans les pupilles que Kenpachi n'ose plus rien faire.

Il le terrifie, réalise-t-il. Il l'effraie, comme l'effrayait cette ordure d'Aizen. Kenpachi a envie de s'énerver. Il n'est pas Aizen ! Il lui a promis qu'il ne lui ferait rien ! Pourquoi ne le croit-il pas ? Il a envi de serrer le cou pâle qu'il tient entre ses doigts, de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre. Mais ne fait rien.

Et il se calme aussi soudainement qu'il s'est énervé. Gin ne sourit plus. Gin a peur. De lui. De tout.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? Qu'il arrête de sourire. Qu'il arrête de mentir.

Mais il y a une différence entre savoir que rien ne va et se retrouver devant les faits. Gin va mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire ? Il ne sait pas composer avec les animaux blessés.

Mais Gin n'est pas blessé. Il est brisé. Immobile devant lui, Kenpachi peut faire ce qu'il veut, les pires choses du mondes même, Gin ne fera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dira rien. Et ensuite, sourira à nouveau.

C'était ce que Kenpachi voulait, qu'il arrête de sourire. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cédé. Gin lui fait confiance. Il ne lui ment plus.

Gin, reviens bordel. Ce n'est qu'une coquille devant moi. La peur de ses yeux s'est effacée pour ne laisser que l'indifférence. Gin, t'es où ? Il ne bouge toujours pas. Une poupée sans vie dont il peut disposer à sa guise.

Ecœurant. Bâtard d'Aizen. La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te ferai la peau.

En attendant, Gin est là. Gin a peur. Gin ne sourit plus.

Merde.

Kenpachi ne sait pas faire avec les gens blessé.

Alors Kenpachi se contente de le prendre dans ses bras. Délicatement. Sans mouvement brusque. Sans l'enfermer. Réagis, recule si tu le veux. Tu es libre. Je ne te ferai rien.

Gin ne bouge pas. Pendant un long moment. Son corps attend de souffrir, son esprit, que la tempête soit passé, pour pouvoir revenir, faire comme si de rien était, sourire et mentir encore.

Mais rien ne se passe. Kenpachi le garde contre lui. Longtemps. Si longtemps, que finalement, Gin réagit. Gin comprend.

Kenpachi ne lui a rien fait. Kenpachi ne lui fera rien.

C'est effrayant et en même temps, si soulageant, que Gin craque complètement, et fond en larmes, se raccrochant au kimono du grand homme.

Kenpachi le laisse faire, lui caresse gentiment le dos pour le consoler, comme il a vu Yumichika faire avec Yachiru. Il le laisse le frapper - ses petit poings ne lui font pas mal -, le laisse pleurer et crier.

Gin s'épuise mais se sent si bien. Faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est terrorisant. Mais c'est tellement bon.

Finalement, il se calme. Il n'en peut plus. Trop de larmes, trop d'un coup. Kenpachi le garde contre lui. Le soulève, comme une princesse, le porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mais Gin ne craint plus rien. Gin lui fait confiance. Il ne sourit plus. Il le laisse l'allonger sur le futon, le laisse s'installer contre lui, le laisse le prendre dans ses bras.

Et les choses s'arrêtent là. Kenpachi ne sais pas s'il a bien fait. Se doute que demain, Gin sourira à nouveau, qu'il aura une de ses révérences de geisha pour s'excuser d'avoir été si pathétique. Mais Kenpachi s'en fout. Gin est là, à pleurer silencieusement, proche de dormir. Gin ne ment plus. Gin lui fait confiance.

Je t'aime, Yachiru, à dire des trucs pareils.

**Fin deux**


	3. L'expérience de la culpabilité

**Titre :** L'expérience de la culpabilité

**Disclam **: Je ne possède pas Bleach, hélas

**Résumé : **Akon n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le voudrait et éprouve de la culpabilité à étudier les Arrancar. Enfin, un Arrancar en particulier.

**Note : **ce passe après la guerre d'hiver.

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Catégorie :** Yaoï

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant)

ooOoo

Akon avait déjà fait des trucs pas net dans sa vie, mais aussi terrible que ces choses puissent être, jamais il n'en avait éprouvé le moindre remord. Jusqu'à ce jour.

La Guerre d'Hiver s'était achevé sur la victoire écrasante des Shinigami. Les Arrancar vaincu, quand ils n'étaient pas exécutés sciemment sous couvert de dangerosité, avaient été conduit dans les locaux de la Douzième pour y être étudié.

Dans l'absolu, Akon s'en réjouissait, étant curieux de tout connaitre de ces Hollow mutés. Et dans un premier temps, il avait suivi avec joie les recherches de son mentor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Quelque chose, dans ses recherches le gênait. Ce n'était pas une question d'étique, il ne s'en était jamais formalisé, ou de morale. Non, pour la première fois, il sentait que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas "bien" et l'écrasante culpabilité issu de ce constat lui broyait le cœur.

Il avait bien sur cherché à nié ce désagréable sentiment. Il était un scientifique, ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui était pour le bien de demain. Il avait déjà fait pire et ne devait donc éprouver aucun remord en taillant dans le muscle à vif d'un de ses cobaye pour une biopsie. Ou en faisant toute autre expérience tout aussi cruelle et douloureuse.

Mais rien à faire, la culpabilité qu'il repoussait le temps de l'expérience, concentré qu'il était sur cette dernière, revenait en force lorsqu'il reculait et voyait l'ensemble du traitement infligé, ainsi que l'état, bien souvent lamentable, du "patient".

Faute de pouvoir la repousser en l'ignorant simplement, Akon s'était dit que s'il trouvait la source de cette culpabilité, peut-être parviendrait-il à s'en guérir. Il avait donc médité, s'interrogeant sur quand il avait commencé à éprouver pareil sentiment.

Etrangement, la réponse avait été immédiate. Il s'était même trouvé stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Lui qui se disait scientifique n'avait pas été capable de faire le lien. C'était pitoyable. Tout comme s'était pitoyable de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur ses avancées scientifiques et d'aller au-delà de ses état d'âmes idiot.

Akon se fustigeait mentalement en parcourant le couloir serpentant entre les différentes cellules de verre où étaient parqués les Arrancar. Il ne réagissait pas en les voyant, soit frappant la vitre, dans le but de passé leur colère et d'essayer de la briser pour fuir, ou prostré dans un coin, oscillant entre panique et désespoir, attendant qu'on vienne les chercher pour une nouvelle torture. Il ne réagissait pas parce qu'après réflexion, de ceux-là, il s'en foutait complètement. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'Akon culpabilisait.

Il s'arrêta dans la dernière cellule, située tout au bout du couloir et sentit une pointe douloureuse de culpabilité lui broyer le cœur lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit corps recroquevillé dans un coin obscure de la prison. Tesla. Il déglutit. S'était à cause de lui, admit-il mentalement, qu'il était prit d'état d'âme stupide.

Un instant, il sentit la colère remplacer sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un Arrancar comme un autre, une simple fraccion ! Pourquoi devait-il s'arrêter sur son cas, être sensible à sa souffrance quand il était parfaitement capable d'indifférence pour tous les autres ? Il lui en voulait de provoquer chez lui des sentiments aussi idiots que le remord.

Mais sa colère s'effaça rapidement lorsque son regard croisa l'œil vide de Tesla. Le jeune Arrancar, après la mort de son maitre, Nnoitora, et s'étant vu privé de liberté, soumis à mille et une torture "au nom de la science", s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant, ayant encore moins de réaction qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Une dépression, avait diagnostiqué Akon sans en faire part à ses collègues. Comme si Mayuri-sama s'inquiétait du mental de ses cobayes !

- Stupide, grogna Akon en détournant le regard, ne supportant pas de voir le jeune Arrancar ainsi.  
S'il avait identifié la source de sa culpabilité, il n'arrivait toujours pas l'endiguer. Au contraire, maintenant qu'il s'avait pour qui il avait des remords, ces derniers semblaient s'être amplifié, l'empêchant de participé à toute expérience ayant pour sujet Tesla.

S'il avait put le cacher derrière des excuses foireuses -autre chose à faire, pas intéressé... - il s'avait que s'il continuait ainsi, cela allait devenir louche et Mayuri finirait par comprendre. Sans doute le renverrait-il de la Douzième division pour avoir osé éprouver ces sentiments, le jugeant indigne de la section de recherche.

C'était effrayant. Akon ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre qu'appartenir à cette division. Il n'était pas un guerrier et surtout pas quelqu'un de bien. Il était un scientifique et il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait exprimer son savoir et sa curiosité.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il éprouvait. La culpabilité, comme une chape de plomb, pesait sur ses épaules, lui minant le moral et broyant son cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et se détourner de l'Arrancar.

C'était idiot, mais il voulait connaitre le son de la voix de Tesla, voir son regard s'illuminé d'une étincelle de vie et peut-être même le voir sourire. Vraiment stupide ! S'était comme s'il était... Non... ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_. Si ?

Non, non, ça n'était pas _ça_ ! S'il pouvait éprouver de la culpabilité, il ne pouvait pas éprouver _ça_. N'exagérons pas ! S'était un sentiment qu'il se savait incapable d'avoir. Reprend-toi, Akon ! T'es un scientifique de la Douzième enfin !

Le jeune homme inspira pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé à l'idée que peut-être, il éprouvait... _ça_. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette et sa main se posa automatiquement sur la poche de sa blouse. Il constata qu'elle était vide, il avait oublié son paquet sur son bureau, et grogna, agacé.

Il tourna la tête pour observer encore Tesla. Avait-il conscience qu'il était là, de l'autre coté du verre, à le regarder ? L'Arrancar n'avait pas fait un geste, pas cligné une seule fois de l'œil. Il était toujours enfermé au fin fond de son esprit.

A cette pensée, Akon se répondit qu'il voulait le libérer, le faire reprendre gout à la vie. La seconde suivante, il se flagellait mentalement d'avoir put avoir une pensée si... sentimental, pour ne pas dire romantique ! Quelle horreur ! Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est quand même _ça_, qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'ancienne fraccion. Non, non ! Ca n'était pas _ça_. Au pire, se consola-t-il, s'agissait-il d'une attirance physique et rien de plus.

En songeant à ça, Akon eut une idée. Si vraiment ça n'était que cela, peut-être qu'en assouvissant son désir, l'attirance allait s'estomper, de même que sa culpabilité. Ca avait du sens. S'était même bien plus plausible que l'idée qu'il soit... _ça_.

Sans réfléchir plus loin, le scientifique tira de sa poche la carte magnétique servant de clé aux cellules et la passa devant le cadran numérique, obtenant sans soucis l'ouverture de la porte de verre. Il fit quelques pas dans la prison, regardant autour de lui comme s'il découvrait les lieux, puis s'approcha de Tesla.

L'Arrancar était resté sans réaction. Et il ne réagis pas plus lorsqu'Akon vint s'accroupir près de lui. Le troisième siège de la Douzième division l'observa un instant avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant les quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient mises devant l'unique œil à la couleur caramel.

Akon sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage en constatant le manque total de mouvement de l'Arrancar : une poupée de chiffon aurait été plus réactive. Il grogna puis souleva le petit corps pour l'amener jusqu'à la paillasse qui servait de lit, dans le coin opposé, et l'y déposa.

Maintenant que Tesla était allongé devant lui, à sa merci, Akon s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de son idée. Cela allait-il le libérer de sa culpabilité ou finir de l'ensevelir dessous ? N'allait-il pas s'en vouloir d'avoir fait une telle chose sans l'accord ni la participation de Tesla ?

Il hésitait. Mais surtout, il n'éprouvait aucun désir charnel. Et se forcer à en éprouver n'allait pas l'aider, il en était certain. Non, sa culpabilité venait d'ailleurs et il faisait fausse route en pensant pouvoir s'en débarrasser ainsi.

Akon se redressa et recula de quelques pas, le regard toujours fixé sur Tesla. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait put bêtement penser se débarrasser de ses ennuyeux sentiment par ce moyen. Maintenant qu'il était là, face à l'Arrancar, il se trouvait stupide d'avoir put faire de tel raccourci.

Le scientifique se détourna, agacé de ne toujours pas savoir et frustré d'avoir une fois de plus été arrêté par sa culpabilité puis quitta la cellule, pas plus avancé qu'a son arrivé. Il avait cependant une seconde idée en tête et devait aller trouver son supérieur pour la mettre en place.

Il s'agit juste d'une autre expérience, se dit-il pour se rassure. Juste ça. Une autre expérience. « Etude de la capacité d'adaptation d'un Hollow : observation (par lui) du développement mental et physique d'un Arrancar (Tesla) dans un environnement étranger mais sans danger (le Seireitei, et à moindre mesure, ses propres quartiers) ». Ca sonnait bien ! Fallait juste convaincre Mayuri-sama !

Même s'il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir sa culpabilité, il s'avait que le seul moyen de l'endiguer était de sortir Tesla de là. Il agissait donc par pur égoïsme et intérêt scientifique. Uniquement par égoïsme et intérêt scientifique ! conclu-t-il en toquant au bureau de son capitaine.  
Vraiment ?

Contre toute attente, Mayuri avait accepté. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son écran. Il faut dire aussi qu'on venait de lui apporter du Hueco Mundo nul autre que Szayel Apollo Grantz et le capitaine observait avec fascination l'évolution de l'Arrancar, surpris qu'il soit encore en vie après avoir reçu la potion du surhomme et s'être fait transpercé par son Zanpakto empoisonné.

Quand Akon était venu lui soumettre son idée, il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite et avait accepté rapidement, lui disant de faire ce qu'il voulait, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste vague. Ça n'était après tout qu'une petite fraccion d'une platitude absolue.

Akon avait compris qu'il le gênait et, bien qu'il soit surprit de la réponse, n'avait pas cherché plus loin, craignant que Mayuri-sama ne change d'avis. Il avait donc rapidement tourné les talons et quitté le bureau pour retourner auprès de Tesla.

Lorsqu'il était sortit de la zone d'incarcération, amenant avec lui l'Arrancar, on lui avait jeté des regards interrogatif : aucun teste n'était prévu avec ce sujet. Mais on ne lui avait rien dit. Il était troisième siège après tout. Il en fut de même lorsqu'il quitta carrément les locaux de recherche et Akon put atteindre ses quartiers sans soucis.

Et c'est ainsi que, trois mois plus tard, le jeune scientifique se retrouvait avec un Arrancar amorphe sur les bras.

Tesla n'avait pas semblé être affecté par le changement d'environnement. En fait, il n'était affecté par rien. Il passait toute la journée assis sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre, regardant sans la voir la vie du Seireitei.

Il n'avait jamais fait mine de vouloir s'enfuir. Et même s'il avait voulu, Akon avait prit soin de lui faire porté un collier muni d'une puce GPS et scellant son reiatsu. De plus, le jeune homme faisait bien attention de garder l'Arrancar sous clé, qu'il soit ou non là.

Afin de pouvoir "suivre son expérience", le scientifique ne travaillait plus que le matin et passait ses après-midi à essayer de faire réagir Tesla. Mais rien à faire : l'Arrancar ne réagissait à rien. Akon devait le nourrir, le baigner, l'habiller... Comme si le jeune homme avait été lobotomisé.  
C'était frustrant. Certes, sa culpabilité s'était apaisée, il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant face au comportement de l'Arrancar et de plus en plus stupide de s'obstiner ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de lui de toute façon ?

En plus, Mayuri commençait à s'interroger. Maintenant que le scientifique fou avait finit de jouer avec Szayel, il cherchait d'autre victime et demandait régulièrement son subordonné des comptes, sous-entend qu'il lui faudrait peut-être stopper les frais et ramener l'Arrancar dans sa cellule. Mais Akon prétextait ne pas vouloir finir sur un échec et être à deux doigts d'une avancé quelconque. Le capitaine pinçait alors les lèvres, le fixant silencieusement pendant de longue seconde avant de se détourner, lui donnant un délai supplémentaire.

A chaque fois, il s'en tirait de peu et quittait son supérieur avec le cœur battant et les jambes flageolantes. Il s'en voulait de se mettre dans de pareils états pour un simple Arrancar. Un ennemi enfin ! Ca n'était pas digne d'un scientifique servant sous les ordres du sadique et sans pitié Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mais s'était plus fort que lui. Akon avait prit l'habitude de trouver en rentrant le jeune homme prostré devant sa fenêtre, de lui faire à manger, de le nourrir, de le laver… de lui parler surtout. Il ne savait pas si Tesla l'entendait et si s'était le cas, il était presque sur qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, mais cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme s'il pouvait être d'une aide quelconque à la reconstruction de l'Arrancar.

« A la reconstruction de l'Arrancar ». Il se faisait rire lui-même à avoir des idées aussi stupides ! Akon oscillaient entre profonde sollicitude pour l'ancien ennemi, poussé par son désir de le voir revivre, et colère rageuse contre lui, agacé d'être soumit à des sentiments indigne de lui, et honteux d'acte « gentil » tout aussi indigne.

Dans ces moments là, Akon préférait claquer la porte et aller se souler, parfois seul, parfois accompagné, que de rester chez lui et crier sur Tesla. L'absence totale de réaction n'aurait fait que l'énerver d'avantage et sans doute aurait-il fait une bêtise. Il se connaissait et savait que, lorsqu'il venait à perdre le contrôle, les choses pouvaient aller bien plus loin qu'il ne le voulait.

Et ce matin là, Akon avait une fois de plus réussi à avoir un délai supplémentaire, jurant qu'il allait avoir un résultat, une évolution, n'importe quoi, positif ou négatif ! Un truc à étudier ! Depuis trois mois qu'il s'acharnait essayé de le sortir de sa coquille, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant ! Mayuri avait fait mine de le comprendre, une fois encore, ne supportant pas non plus les échecs et avait encore cédé.

Cependant, le scientifique fou avait conclu que s'était la dernière fois. Faute de résultat plus concluant, l'expérience s'arrêtait et Tesla regagnerait sa cellule qui l'attendait toujours. Akon avait déglutit et acquiescer. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Qu'il voulait le garder près de lui, le protéger pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à être leur cobaye ? C'était le chemin le plus court pour être renvoyé !

Il était dans une impasse. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, fumant lentement une cigarette, Akon méditait sa conversation avec son supérieur, cherchant la faille qui allait les sauver une nouvelle fois. Mais Mayuri avait été intransigeant et le troisième siège savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau délais. Soit il arrivait à faire quelque chose de Tesla, soit il le ramenait au centre de recherche.

A ce compte là, autant lui renfiler sa blouse médical et le ramener tout de suite !pensa-t-il rageusement en se tournant pour observer son protéger. Il sentit une bouffé de colère en le voyant assis sur sa chaise, face à une autre fenêtre de ses appartements, toujours aussi amorphe qu'à son habitude.

- Et toi, tu t'en fou, dit-il, d'un ton blasé, après avoir jeté son mégot de cigarette dehors.

Akon sentit sa colère monter d'un cran face à l'absence de réaction de l'Arrancar. L'envi puissante de lui coller une claque –il n'avait pas encore essayé cette méthode pour le réveiller- le prit mais il se retint, sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait que faire empirer les choses. Il tira de sa poche son paquet de cigarette, songeant que ça allait le calmer et se retourna pour regarder dehors tout en fumant encore.

- Franchement, dit-il en se parlant à lui-même, soudain très lasse. Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine. Trois mois que je perds mon temps…

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, qui en cette après-midi était d'un bleu étincelant, pour cracher lentement un nuage de fumée toxique. Il avait raison, sa seconde cigarette le calmait : il sentait sa colère s'apaiser, laissant place à un profond et déprimant sentiment d'échec. Bientôt, il allait devoir ramener Tesla au centre de recherche et n'en éprouverait que plus de remord. L'en sortir avait été une idée vraiment stupide ! Il aurait du mieux réfléchir avant d'agir !

- Tu comprends ce que je te dis, quand je te parle de te ramener au centre de recherche ? Dans ta cellule ? A la merci du capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Insista-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder encore une fois.

Bien sur, il n'eut aucune réponse. Tesla restait immobile et silencieux, le regard posé sur l'extérieur. Akon soupira, fatigué, avant de jeter sa cigarette fumée jusqu'au filtre et d'avancer jusqu'à l'Arrancar. Il observa silencieusement son visage, notant toujours l'œil terne qu'il arborait, avant de se tourner vers l'armoire pour en tiré la blouse que l'ancien ennemi portait lorsqu'il l'avait amené ici.

- De ça, dit-il en la secouant sous son nez, tu t'en souviens ou pas ? De la biopsie ? Du teste de résistance à la douleur ? Aux températures extrêmes ? Et de tous les autres ? S'enflamma-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour le secouer. Tu t'en souviens ou pas ?

Rien à faire, Tesla restait amorphe. Dépité, Akon jeta la blouse sur le lit, situé dans un coin de la pièce, face à l'armoire, et prit le chemin de la sortie, ressentant le besoin d'aller se vider l'esprit en vidant des bouteilles d'alcool fort. Ca ne changerait rien à la situation, mais au moins serait-il apaiser l'espace de quelques heures.

Il se saisit de ces clés, gardant l'habitude d'enfermé Tesla dans le cas improbable où il se réveillerait et voudrais s'enfuir, puis ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna, posant une dernière fois son regard sur l'Arrancar, l'espoir idiot de le voir bougé brulant encore dans sa poitrine. Mais une fois encore, il fut déçu et il baissa les yeux, dépité.

Il fermait la porte lorsqu'il crut entendre quelque chose, comme un gémissement provenant de la chambre. Il se figea, la main sur la poignée, s'interrogeant sur la source du bruit. La pensait que s'était Tesla lui effleura l'esprit mais il n'osa y croire. Ca serait trop beau. Immobile sur le pas de la chambre, il tendit l'oreille.

Il patienta ainsi une seconde, puis dix, puis une minute. Rien. Pas un bruit. Il se trouvait même stupide de resté là, à attendre quoi ? Que Tesla se réveil miraculeusement ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Il ferait mieux d'abandonner et de le ramener tout de suite au centre de recherche ! Ca serait plus simple et moins douloureux pour lui. Il soupira et se détourna, lâchant la poignée mais s'immobilisa encore lorsqu'il entendit très clairement un cri provenir de la chambre. Immédiatement, il s'y précipita pour voir de quoi il en découlait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de voir Tesla, penché sur sa chaise, les deux mains sur la vitre de la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur quelque chose dehors. Que regardait-il ? Akon n'osait approchée, de peur de rompre le charme et de voir à nouveau l'Arrancar sombrer dans son effrayante indifférence.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Tesla avait eut une réaction ! Tesla avait réagit ! Une joie immense l'envahis ! Il avait envi de crier sur tout les toits qu'il avait enfin réussi ! Que l'Arrancar n'était pas « brisé » comme tout le monde le pensait ! Il avait surtout envi de le prendre dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, il eut envi de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'en fit rien, de peur d'essuyer un rejet de la part du jeune homme ou, pire, de l'effrayer et de le rendre amorphe une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, sa curiosité scientifique était piquée et il se demandait ce que Tesla pouvait bien regarder avec tant d'envi. Doucement, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se pencha discrètement sur la vitre pour regarder dans la même direction que l'Arrancar.

Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien. La fenêtre donnait sur une petite cours herbeuse, en contrebas, au milieu de laquelle s'étendait un arbre centenaire. Rien de bien palpitant. Puis, au milieu des feuilles, sur une branche non loin de la vitre, il vit enfin et, lorsqu'il comprit, il se trouva vraiment idiot de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt !

Sur la branche, tourné vers eux comme si elle les regardait, une immense mante religieuse, sans doute une femelle au vu de sa taille, nettoyait minutieusement ses grandes pattes avant. Sa couleur vif, d'un vert éclatant, tranchait avec le bois sombre de l'arbre mais se fondait à merveille dans les feuilles de ce dernier et s'était avec chance, qu'il l'avait remarqué, le camouflage de ces insectes étant généralement parfait.

Il y eut un courent d'air, les feuilles de l'arbre s'animèrent, masquant la mante religieuse puis, lorsqu'enfin tout s'immobilisa, Akon eut la surprise de ne voir qu'une branche sans insecte : la mante avait disparue. Près de lui, Tesla fit le même constat et gémit, clairement effrayé, alors qu'il cherchait du regard la bête, tout en tapant sur le verre, comme pour le briser.

- Chut, calme-toi, fit Akon en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar pour le tiré loin de la fenêtre.

Il eut la joie de le voir se débattre, cherchant à le repousser pour rester près de la fenêtre et peut-être voir encore la mante religieuse. Akon savourais avec plaisir cette énergie nouvelle, il ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser faire, risqué de briser la vitre et de tombé. Son reiatsu scellé, la chute ne lui serait peut-être pas fatale mais au moins très douloureuse.

- Allé, calme-toi ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Arrête ! Ordonna-t-il en se plaçant entre lui et la fenêtre.

Mais Tesla ne l'écoutait pas et se débattait avec force. Une force surprenante lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'avait plus fait un seul mouvement depuis des mois et que son énergie spirituelle était bloqué au plus bas. Pour réussir à l'éloigner ne serais-ce qu'un peu de la vitre, Akon se vit obligé de le ceinturer, serrant contre le lui le petit corps de l'Arrancar en espérant que le contacte, au lieu de l'effrayer, allait l'apaiser.

Finalement, les mois d'inactivité couplé au collier qu'il portait en permanence avait eut raison de sa force et finalement, Tesla cessa de se débattre, les bras replié contre la poitrine large d'Akon, le visage contre son épaule, étouffant ses cris de frustration dans les vêtements du scientifique, le regard toujours poser sur la branche à présent vide de l'arbre.

Akon du se tordre le cou pour parvenir à voir son visage et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit tant de fureur dans l'unique œil de l'Arrancar. Une telle énergie, après tout ce temps passé sans avoir aucune réaction, c'en était déroutant mais le troisième siège sentait la joie l'envahir en constatant que tout n'était pas perdu.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Sans s'en rendre compte, Akon caressait doucement le dos de l'Arrancar pour le calmer et Tesla, au file du temps, s'apaisa pour aller jusqu'à s'endormir. Le scientifique sentit son corps s'appuyer de plus en plus sur lui sans que cela ne le surprenne : le jeune homme avait dépensé plus d'énergie en quelques instants que pendant ces trois derniers mois.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, Akon le souleva pour aller l'allonger dans le lit. Il l'y déposa avec délicatesse, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Lorsque se fut fait, il se recula et l'observa. Pour la première, il semblait serein. Depuis qu'il l' « étudiait », le scientifique avait put constater que les périodes de sommeil de l'Arrancar s'apparentaient plus à un coma cauchemardesque qu'à un endormissement reposant.

Mais son observation ne dura pas. Maintenant que Tesla s'était réveillé, Akon sentait au fond de lui la même excitation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il étudiait quelque chose de passionnant. Mais, même si le sentiment était similaire, cette excitation était plus due à la joie d'avoir un résultat que d'avoir un cobaye.

Soudainement stressé, il se releva et tourna les talons pour partir. En sortant, il faillit oublier de fermer à clé mais ce n'était pas le moment. Si vraiment Tesla était « réveillé », il était préférable qu'il ne puisse quitter la chambre : comme réagirait-il en se retrouvant au milieu du Seireitei, entouré de Shinigami et privé de ses pouvoirs ? La réponse était simple : mal.

Arrivé aux laboratoires, il reçu quelques regard surprit mais aucun commentaire. Sans adresser la parole à personne, il s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur, dans l'idée de chercher plusieurs informations. Mais avant même que la machine ne soit allumée, son lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi apparue devant lui.

- Akon-san, le salua-t-elle de sa monotone voix.

- Lieutenant. Répondit-il avec un geste vague, tapant du doigt sur le bureau, énerver de devoir attendre.

- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, Akon-san, repris la jeune femme.

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard perplexe : « Nemu » et « surpris » n'allaient pas ensemble, surtout dis sur un ton aussi plat. Elle ne le remarqua cependant pas et il finit par soupirer, abandonnant l'idée de lui faire comprendre le non-sens de ses paroles. Devant lui, l'écran d'accueil s'était enfin affiché et c'est avec soulagement, qu'il ouvrit une page de recherche.

Il n'y avait, bien entendu, pas « internet » à la Soul Society. Le centre de recherche et la Douzième division étaient les seuls bâtiments à disposer de l'électricité alors, un tel réseau… s'était impensable. Cependant, les ordinateurs du laboratoire étaient tous relié à l'immense calculateur de Mayuri et ce dernier leur laissé un accès, certes restreint, à l'incalculable somme de savoir qui y était stoqué.

Ne faisant plus attention à son lieutenant qui était venu se placé dans son dos, afin de mieux voir son sujet de travail, Akon lança une recherche sur les mantes religieuse. Commençons large, se dit-il, nous ciblerons plus tard, lorsque nous aurons plus d'information.

- Akon-san, fit Nemu après quelques secondes. Quel est le but de vos investigations ?

Il grogna, mais lui répondit, racontant en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Il ne détailla cependant pas la réaction de Tesla, se contentant de dire qu'il avait remué. Etrangement, il jugea que ce ne la regardait pas, sans s'arrêter sur cette pensée. Quand il eut finit son récit, somme toute, fort cours, elle se tu un instant avant de reprendre, toujours de sa voix sans émotion :

- Je suis contente que vos expérience avance. Mais, Akon-san, il n'y a pas de mante religieuse dans le Seireitei. L'informa-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Elles ont été anéantit il y a longtemps car elles dévoraient les papillons des Enfer. Il n'y en a plus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la contredire, les résultats de ses recherches s'affichèrent, confirmant les dire de son lieutenant. S'était impossible. Akon se concentra sur son écran, oubliant la jeune femme dans son dos, pour lire le détail des articles affichés. En vérité, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup : un décrivant l'insecte, un autre expliquant son mode de vie, et un troisième, rapport de l'opération de destruction de ce dernier, concluant sur un « mission accomplie » désespérant.

Impossible. Akon était sur de ce qu'il avait vu et s'était bien une mante religieuse. Adulte qui plus est. Il devait y avoir une erreur, la race ne pouvait avoir été anéantit totalement. Quelques spécimens, ou au moins des œufs, avaient du survivre quelque part et se redévelopper lentement, reconquérant peu à peu les territoires perdu jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne se retrouve sur cette arbre, devant sa fenêtre. C'était obligé ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Mais le rapport était formel. Afin d'éradiquer l'espèce, ils avaient mit dans l'eau un poison ne touchant qu'elle et, en moins d'un an, tout les cours d'eau, nappe phréatique ou lac, avaient été contaminé, que se soit au cœur du Seireitei ou au fin fond du Rukongai. Il n'avait fallu guère plus de temps pour que les mantes, empoisonnées, ne disparaissent, laissant la population de papillon, alors très nettement réduite, frôlant l'extinction même, enfin tranquille.

Akon passa l'après-midi complète sur son ordinateur, fouillant la base de recherche à l'affut du moindre indice qui pouvait contredire tout ce qu'il avait lu jusqu'à présent. Mais seule des confirmations des premiers articles lui apparaissaient. S'en était désespérant.

Il n'était pas fou pourtant et savait reconnaitre une mante religieuse, même s'il ne les avait jamais étudiés ! Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une illusion et qu'il s'agissait de cet insecte. S'il n'avait pas encore la réponse à « comment était-il arrivé là », il s'avait déjà comment le faire revenir.

Il était tard lorsqu'Akon se redressa. Le laboratoire était vide et seul son écran l'éclairait. Cela ne le surprit qu'à moitié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait concentré sur ses recherches, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le jeune homme s'étira, retenant un bayement, puis éteignit sa machine. Plongé dans le noir, il sursauta lorsque la voix de son Capitaine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce fit entendre :

- Quel surprise de te voir ici, Akon. Fit ce dernier en approchant sans heurter le moindre bureau.

Pas besoin de lumière pour lui, le troisième siège s'avait qu'en scientifique fou qu'il était, Mayuri s'était doté d'une vue très perçante, même dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était cependant pas son cas aussi sa main tâtonna-t-elle sur le bureau, à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe. Lorsqu'enfin il le trouva et alluma, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul en constatant que son capitaine était penché sur lui, si près que seul quelques centimètres ne les séparaient.

- Heu… Mayuri-sama ?

- J'ai eut une idée, cette après-midi, fit ce dernier en se reculant, lui tournant le dos en faisant de grand geste. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau cobaye pour l'expérimenter !

Akon fronça les sourcils, pas sur de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler pour lui répondre, son supérieur reprit la parole en se tournant vers lui :

- Ils sont tous cassé, gémit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Heu… Mayuri-sama, vous avez bu ?

Il fallait être au moins troisième siège de la Douzième division et vice président du centre de recherche pour savoir que, malgré toutes ses recherches, tout son savoir et toutes ses améliorations physiques, Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne tenait absolument pas du tout l'alcool. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché une solution. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : quoi qu'il face, quelques gorgées suffisaient à l'enivrer.

- Pff ! fit-il, balayant d'un geste la question. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau cobaye ! Répéta-t-il.

Dans ces moments là, lorsque le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'était plus vraiment maitre de lui-même, il était préférable de ne pas le contrarier. Bon, c'est vrai, en temps normal non plus. Mais la patiente, quasi-inexistante qu'avait le scientifique fou en temps normal, s'évaporait totalement lorsqu'il buvait aussi valait-il mieux aller dans son sens, même si ça ne menait nulle part.

- Je peux regarder dans la liste des sujets entreposé au centre…

- Non, non ! s'énerva Mayuri en recula. Ils sont tous cassé ! J'en veux un neuf !

- Un neuf ? Répéta Akon, surprit. Je peux organiser une expédition au Hueco Mundo, si vous voulez.

- Non ! insista Mayuri en se rapprochant à nouveau, posant ses sur ses épaules et le regardant dans les yeux, pour mieux lui faire comprendre : ca prendrait trop de temps ! Il faut en parler au vieux, avoir son accord puis y aller et chercher un Arrancar et on sait même pas si y'en a encore et je vais jamais pouvoir tester mon idée !

Voir son capitaine agir comme un gamin capricieux avait quelque chose de déroutant mais Akon avait déjà assisté à la scène et, avec calme et tempérance, il saisit les mains de l'homme, les retirant de ses épaule puis recula d'un pas avant de reprendre :

- Si vous ne voulez pas des sujets déjà acquis, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'aller au Hueco Mundo, expliqua-t-il lentement, articulant avec plus d'ardeur pour être sur d'être compris.

- Non ! C'est pas beau de mentir, Akon ! Fit Mayuri agitant son doigt devant lui, en un geste accusateur. Il y a un cobaye intact !

- Un… Un cobaye intact ? Répéta le jeune homme, surprit.

- Oui, oui. Tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur d'Akon rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que voulait son capitaine. Une seconde, la panique l'envahis et il ne sut quoi répondre. Cela sembla faire plaisir à son capitaine car ce dernier sourit, révélant l'intégralité de sa dentition. Face à la mien effrayant de son supérieur, le jeune scientifique déglutit puis se força au calme. Sur un ton blasé qu'il espérait assez juste, il dit :

- J'ai pas finis avec lui.

- Ho. Mayuri perdit son sourire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une mimique boudeuse sur son visage, avant de poursuivre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

- J'observe. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Ho. T'observe.

Le capitaine se tu quelques secondes, pendant les quelles Akon fouillait son cerveau à la recherche d'un argument suffisament puissant pour lui faire oublier l'idée. Mais hélas, Mayuri Kurotsuchi était quelqu'un de très, très têtu et, même s'il le voulait plus que tout, il doutait de réussir à le convaincre d'aller chercher un nouveau cobaye dans le Hueco Mundo plutôt que de se servir de Tesla.

Bien sur, il pouvait lui parler de la réaction qu'avait eut l'Arrancar cet après-midi, en voyant la mante religieuse. Mais si ça l'avait gêné de le raconter partiellement à Nemu, il ne pouvait pas en toucher le moindre mot à son capitaine. Il avait le sentiment qu'une pareille avancé ne le concernait pas. S'était en quelque sorte priver. Oui, le mot allait bien. Il ne pouvait en parler à Mayuri parce qu'il voulait le garder pour lui. S'était sa victoire personnelle.

- Et, repris le capitaine après un silence, en observant sa manucure bleue, tu observe quoi, exactement ?

Akon déglutit encore. Mayuri venait de regagner son sérieux effrayant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ivre. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il lui faisait peur. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais craint son capitaine, même lors de ses plus terribles colères. Une fois de plus, s'était de la faute de Tesla, et de ces étranges sentiments que l'Arrancar faisait naitre chez lui. La voix serré par cette peur nouvelle, il ne parvint pas à répondre et Mayuri soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

- J'en conclu que tu n'observe rien. Akon voulu protester mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Pas de découverte fabuleuse, ni d'avancé scientifique majeure ? Mayuri tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres : c'est un échec, n'est-ce pas ?

Porté par la joie, et sans doute par l'alcool aussi, le scientifique fou s'approcha, posant une main amicale sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait peut-être réconfortant, il poursuivit, sur un ton faussement triste :

- Je sais que c'est frustrant, un échec. Mais il faut dire stop. Akon, mon ami, ose me contredire quand je te dis que ton expérience a échouée.

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre et Mayuri, grandement amusé, conclu, lui tournant autour comme un fauve autour de sa proie :

- Je veux que l'Arrancar Tesla regagne sa cellule, ici, au centre de recherche, demain soir, avant dix-huit heures. Il s'immobilisa face à son subordonné et demanda, moqueur : t'oppose-tu à ma décision, Akon ?

Non, bien sur que non, il ne s'opposait pas. Ni quand il répéta son ordre de voir revenir Tesla ici, ni quand il lui expliqua les tenants et aboutissant de son expérience si pressé. Il frissonna, effrayé pour l'Arrancar car le projet était risqué, douloureux et potentiellement mortel. Et il s'en voulu de le trouver intéressant.

Il était un scientifique après tout, se répétait-il pour se consoler. Au service du plus grand génie jamais connu, passablement fou et dépourvu de toute conscience. Forcément, ces « qualités » avaient déteint sur lui et d'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de prendre exemple sur son capitaine et cesser de se préoccuper d'état d'âme aussi stupide que la culpabilité.

De quoi était coupable, de toute façon ? Il ne faisait que son travail après tout ! Il était un scientifique ! S'était normal de faire des expériences et la Science ne pouvait se voir retenue par des choses aussi stupide qu'inutile comme les remords ! Voilà trois mois qu'il s'était laissé mené par ces idioties, il était temps de reprendre sa vie normale.

Sur le pas de sa porte, la clé à la main, il baissa la tête, n'osant entrer dans la chambre. S'était idiot. Il était tard, il était fatigué, Mayuri l'avait inondé de parole, parce que l'alcool le rendait bavard, mais aussi parce qu'il était si pressé de pouvoir faire son expérience qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contenir si bien qu'Akon n'avait put quitter le bureau que très tard.

Mais il n'osait entrer. Il repensait à Tesla, à son indifférence effrayante, à tout ce temps passé à s'occuper de lui et à sa réaction, cet après-midi, face à la mante religieuse. S'était trop con ! Maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la clé de son esprit, il n'allait pas pouvoir le libérer de sa prison mentale ! S'était vraiment… ridicule !

Sur le pas de sa porte, Akon restait figé alors que de ses yeux, qui pourtant n'avaient jamais pleuré de sa vie, ni de sa mort, s'échappaient des larmes de frustration ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Mayuri, après s'être moqué totalement du devenir de l'Arrancar pendant tout ce temps, le veuille maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas attendre, aller chercher une autre victime ?

Ho, bien sur, en scientifique qu'il était, il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Il connaissant l'excitation puissante que la curiosité devant une question laissé sans réponse pouvait faire naitre, l'ébullition presque douloureuse du cerveau en attente de résultat concluant et la joie, parfois malsaine, de mettre en place une expérience qui allait enfin calmer la faim vorace de savoir qui les torturait.

Finalement, près de longues seconde à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en tort, il essuya rageusement ses yeux, se fustigeant de se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple Arrancar, puis se décida à entrer dans la chambre. De la trouver dans le noir ne le surprit pas. Il supposait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, et après avoir bruler tant d'énergie, Tesla devait dormir, sans doute sans même s'être réveillé depuis qu'il l'avait couché sur le lit.

Pourtant, après avoir allumé la lumière, il fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la chaise qu'occupait en temps normal Tesla. Un sourire triste étira ces lèvres alors qu'une pointe de douleur lui perça le cœur en le voyant endormir, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Peut-être, surement même, avait-il guetté la mante des son réveil et s'était-il assoupis, encore épuisé de sa réaction, plus tôt.

Avec tendresse, il le saisit doucement dans ses bras pour le soulever. Il lui sembla que L'Arrancar avait gémis, peut-être même murmurer quelque chose mais il était trop tard et sa fatigue trop grande pour qu'il s'arrête là-dessus. Il le porta jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger après avoir écarter la couverture.

En temps normal, Akon dormait sur un futon, qu'il gardait rangé dans un placard en journée. Il ne se sentit pourtant pas la force de le chercher et, après une seconde d'hésitation, s'allongea sur le lit, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas toucher Tesla. A peine sa tête fut-elle poser sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit, épuisé par les émotions.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien plus tard, la lumière naturelle avait inondé la pièce. Mais même si s'était le cas, Akon savait qu'il était encore très tôt. Quoi qu'il se passait, quelque soit son état de fatigue, il se réveillait toujours aux aurores. La seule raison était qu'il voulait perdre le moins de temps possible, comme s'il était pressé, pour retourner au plus vite au centre recherche et poursuivre son travail.

Mais pourtant, l'envie habituelle de se rendre là-bas ne le tiraillait pas. Au contraire, l'idée d'y retourné faisait naître en lui une crainte ridicule, comme celle d'un enfant n'ayant pas fait ses devoirs au matin de la rentré.

Akon savais que la raison de cela était le corps serré contre lui. Cela avait même tout à voir avec lui. S'il était surpris par le fait que Tesla se soit rapproché pendant son sommeil, allant jusqu'à se glisser dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son torse, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour se dégager. D'abord par crainte de le réveillé mais aussi par que la sensation n'était pas désagréable.

Akon passa un bras sous sa tête pour se redresser et tendit l'autre pour saisir son paquet de cigarette : il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Après avoir avalé une première bouffée de fumée, il baissa les yeux sur Tesla, savourant de voir son visage si calme.

De sa main libre, il dégagea les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient mis devant ses yeux, frôlant au passage le bandeau qu'il portait pour masquer son œil manquant. Akon avait cherché à savoir d'où pouvait provenir la blessure mais comme pour le reste, Tesla n'avait rien dit.

Ha… si seulement ils pouvaient rester comma ça pour toujours. Ils étaient bien, là. Tesla dormait tranquillement, son corps irradiant de chaleur fondu contre le sien. S'était agréable. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel. Même si la position pouvait porter à confusion, en vérité, il ne ressentait pas plus de désir charnel que cette foi-là, trois mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était entré dans sa cellule.

Dire qu'il devait le ramener au centre de recherche, dans cette cellule sans vie, pour y subir une nouvelle torture. Comment allait-il faire ? La pensée de le conduire à Mayuri lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rien que d'imaginer Tesla à la merci de son fou de patron le faisait frémir d'horreur.

Il devait se raisonner, se dire qu'il n'était qu'un Arrancar, que s'était pour le bien de la science et, si toute ces raisons ne suffisaient pas, qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de son supérieur. Aller Akon, se dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, sur la table de nuit, tu peux le faire. N'oublie pas que tu es une scientifique, troisième siège de la Douzième, vice-président du centre de recherche. C'est pour la science.

Akon soupira, se frottant le visage des deux mains dans l'espoir de se donner de l'énergie, puis fit mine de se relever. Mais avant qu'il ne face un geste, il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux sur Tesla et croisa son regard caramel. Il se figea, surprit, alors que l'Arrancar le regardait, sans bouger, la tête toujours posée sur son torse.

- Heu... Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Akon une fois la surprise passé.

Il s'attendait à n'avoir aucune réponse, comme toujours mais fut surpris une fois de plus lorsque le jeune homme fit signe que oui d'un hésitant et léger signe de tête. Akon écarquilla les yeux, choqué d'avoir eut une réponse puis se força au calme. Il était un scientifique enfin ! Il devait rester maître de lui-même quoi qu'il arrive !

Mais Akon attendait d'avoir enfin une réaction de la part de l'Arrancar depuis si longtemps que maintenant que s'était le cas, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Une voix dans sa tête souligna toute l'ironie de la situation : il avançait enfin mais ça n'allait servir à rien puisque le Hollow allait devoir rejoindre le centre de recherche se soir mais il la dit taire, préférant savourer sa réussite.

- Tu... Tu sais où tu es ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

Cependant, Tesla ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder silencieusement. Akon se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé le signe de tête précédant. Mais l'Arrancar le détrompa en acquiesçant une seconde fois avant de se redresser lentement. Une fois assis, il s'étira, prenant le temps de regarder la chambre dans son intégralité, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première, ne se souciant pas du regard scrutateur du scientifique, puis quitta le lit pour aller s'installer devant sa fenêtre.

Akon le laissa faire, curieux, avant de se relever à son tour pour gagner la cuisine et se préparer un café. Une fois sa tasse à la main, il revint dans la chambre et reporta son attention sur Tesla : allait-il resté à nouveau toute la journée là, à regarder dehors sans réagir à aucun stimuli ? Avait-il rêvé des moments d'interaction ?

- Tesla ? appela-t-il plus pour se rassurer que pour vraiment l'interpeler.

Il du attendre quelques secondes mais, après un instant de silence, l'Arrancar tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Akon déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait pourtant tellement souhaité avoir une réaction, maintenant que s'était le cas, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se racla la gorge, pour se donner une contenance puis reprit :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Son reiatsu étant sceller et ayant moins d'activité qu'un mollusque septuagénaire, il n'avait sans doute pas éprouvé la faim depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais fait mine de vouloir manger quoi que ce soit. Ca avait ses avantages, Akon étant un piètre cuisinier, mais il s'avait qu'un individu du niveau d'un Arrancar devait pourtant avoir ce genre de besoin.

Tesla le regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis détourna la tête pour reprendre son activité. Akon prit cela pour un « non ». Sa question était sans doute trop idiote pour qu'il puisse avoir une réponse. Ou alors, il ne souhaitait plus lui répondre du tout. Une nouvelle fois, la peur serra le cœur du scientifique qui traversa la chambre en quelques pas pour poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

- Tesla ? Appela-t-il encore. Tu ne veux rien ?

L'Arrancar leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé d'être encore interrompu dans son attente de la mante religieuse mais acquiesça avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'arbre toujours vide de tout insecte géant de merde qui devrais pas exister bon sang ! Akon le laissa faire, reculant d'un pas tout en avalant une gorgé de café.

Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il songea que maintenant qu'il réagissait, qu'il l'écoutait, il devait lui dire ce qui allait se passer. Mais comment lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir quitter cette chambre paisible pour retourner dans une cellule froide, à la merci du plus terrible des bourreaux ? S'était d'autant plus terrible que maintenant qu'il avait fait un pas vers la guérison, sa chute face aux tortures ne sera que plus dure.

Akon déglutit et posa sa tasse de café sur la table de nuit, ne se sentant plus la force d'avaler quoi que se soit. Il savait qu'il devait le lui dire mais il n'en avait pas la force. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? « Hey, Tesla, maintenant que tu commence à reprendre goût à l'existence, on va te ramener dans ta cellule pour servir de cobaye numéro à une expérience aussi sadique qu'intéressante. T'es content ? ». Non, non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas comme ça. Ni autrement d'ailleurs.

Il s'assit sur le lit, coude sur les genoux, et observa ses mains, fouillant son esprit à la recherche d'une solution. Mais son cerveau en ébullition ne lui en offrait aucune de convenable : négocier un nouveau délai ? Il ne voudra pas ! Raisonner son capitaine ? N'importe quoi ! Essayer de lui faire avoir pitié de l'Arrancar ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Bon sang, Akon ! Réfléchis ! Trouve quelque chose !

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, à réfléchir en fixant ses mains mais lorsque plusieurs coups frappèrent à sa porte, il sursauta, réalisant que pendant qu'il était là à chercher une issue, le monde continuait de tourner. Un regard à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. On devait sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arrivé au centre de recherche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la porte, n'osant pourtant pas l'ouvrir.

- Akon-san, fit une voix féminine qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Nemu. Nous avons besoin de vous à la Douzième division immédiatement.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour regarder Tesla.

L'Arrancar s'était lui-même tourné sur sa chaise, son unique œil fixé sur Akon en une question muette. Le scientifique déglutit, sentant la main glacée de la peur lui nouer l'estomac : Mayuri était-il donc si pressé de commencer son expérience ? Il lui avait pourtant laissé jusqu'à dix-huit heure ! Il se racla la gorge et reprit, espérant être assez convainquant :

- Heu… je me sens pas très bien… Je vais pas pouvoir venir de suite…

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Akon s'incendiait d'avoir dit une pareil ânerie, persuadé que son lieutenant ne s'y prendrait pas mais pourtant, après d'angoissante seconde d'attente, la voix monotone de Nemu se fit entendre de l'autre coté du pan de bois :

- Je vais en informer Mayuri-sama. Je repasserais plus tard. Bonne journée Akon-san.

Akon fixa la porte, surprit. Comment son mensonge avait-il put passer si facilement ? Enfin, il s'agissait de son lieutenant, même si elle ne connaissait rien aux émotions humaines, elle devait pourtant avoir compris que s'était la panique qui lui avait serré la voix et non un mal quelconque ! IL avait du mal à y croire mais pourtant s'était le cas.

Il soupira de soulagement en s'adossant à la porte et ferma les yeux, savourant d'avoir put gagner un peu de temps. Mais il éclata d'un rire désabuser en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus rester enfermer ici indéfiniment. Viendra bien le jour où il allait devoir retourner travailler. Et Mayuri n'aurait sans doute pas la patiente d'attendre son bon vouloir pour aller chercher Tesla. Pour preuve, il avait envoyé sa fille pour ça.

Quoi que, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas parlé de l'Arrancar. Elle ne l'avait même pas informé sur la raison qui devait le faire venir à la Douzième division. S'était étrange d'ailleurs car bien qu'étant troisième siège, il n'y passait que très peu de temps, étant toujours occupé par une expérience au centre de recherche.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Tesla, qui continuait de le fixer, une mimique interrogative sur le visage. Même s'il ne suivait ce qui se passait que depuis peu, il devait avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois de plus, Akon se dit qu'il devait lui dire, lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle mais sa gorge se serra rien qu'à l'idée.

Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains et se redressa avant de marché jusqu'à l'Arrancar. Tesla continuait de le regarder, se tordant le coup pour que leurs regards restent fixés l'un a l'autre. Akon sourit tristement, dégageant doucement les mèches de cheveux qui se plaçaient devant l'unique œil valide de l'ancien guerrier, avant de prendre la parole, la voix pas très assurée :

- Tesla… Tu sais qui je suis ? Face au signe positif que lui fit l'Arrancar, Akon déglutit encore et demanda : tu sais qui est mon capitaine ?

Cette fois-ci, le signe de tête fut moins sur, comme si Tesla craignait l'homme dont il était question. S'était sans doute le cas. Akon n'avait pas encore eut le temps de l'interroger réellement et ne savait pas dans quelles mesures il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé durant sa captivité au centre de recherche.

- Il… Il m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener au centre. Tu te souviens du centre ?

Akon avait l'impression de parler à un enfant de quatre ans et il se trouva un instant idiot d'agir ainsi, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Surtout sur un sujet aussi délicat que le retour à la captivité, aux mains de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, fou parmi les fous.

Il voulu poursuivre, expliquer plus en détail la raison d'un tel acte, mais sa voix mourut lorsqu'il vit la peur naitre dans le regard de l'Arrancar. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsqu'il était question de retourner dans un pareil endroit aux mains d'un pareil homme ? Akon lui fit un sourire, qu'il espérait rassurant, avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules et lui dire, d'une voix toujours douce :

- T'en fais pas. Ca va aller, je te le promets.

Tesla le fixa encore quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait la moindre trace de mensonge sur le visage du scientifique puis se détourna pour retourner à son observation de l'arbre. Akon le laissa faire, satisfait de ne pas en dire plus puis retourna s'installer sur le lit pour avaler le reste de son café à présent froid.

Une fois sa tasse vide, Akon la reposa sur la table de nuit puis s'allongea. Il mit les mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond, à la recherche d'une solution. Mais il eut beau chercher, rien ne venait et l'heure sur son réveil avançait. S'en était désespérant ! Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un moyen !

Au fil du temps qui passait, l'idée de se résigner à obéir à son supérieur s'imposait petit à petit comme seule issue possible. Le scientifique se disait même qu'il était idiot de se mettre dans un pareil état pour un simple Arrancar, que ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait plus pouvoir le voir et que la Science devait s'affranchir de tout remord.

Mais s'était plus fort que lui : rien que d'imaginer Tesla seul dans cette cellule sombre d'ont il l'avait sortit, ou ligoté à une table d'osculation, près à subir un nouveau test aussi barbare que douloureux lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Indigne d'un chercheur ! Comment avait-il put se laisser aller ainsi ? S'il n'avait pas cédé à sa culpabilité, s'il l'avait laissé dans sa prison, il n'en serait pas là.

T'es qu'un crétin Akon, se dit-il en fermant les yeux. S'il s'était détourné, trois mois plus tôt, au lieu de chercher à le ramener chez lui, l'idée de voir Tesla dans le rôle du cobaye ne le remplirait pas d'effroi comme s'était le cas pour l'instant, comme celle de ne plus avoir sa présence silencieuse près de lui. T'es qu'un crétin…

Akon du s'endormir sur cette joyeuse pensée car il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secoué. Il se redressa d'un coup, perdu, mais se calma lorsque son regard se posa sur Tesla. L'Arrancar s'était assis sur le bord du lit pour le réveiller et avait eut un geste de recule face à la réaction excessive du scientifique.

- C'est rien, grogna ce dernier en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

Il voulu se rallonger, sentant encore la fatigue peser sur ses épaules mais ce n'était pas du goût de Tesla. Le jeune Arrancar lui saisit le poigné pour tiré dessus, l'intimant à se lever. Akon fut surprit mais se laissa faire curieux de voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Un regard rapide à son réveille lui apprit qu'ils étaient dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Oui, il s'était endormit.

Tesla le conduisit jusqu'à la fenêtre devant laquelle s'épanouissait l'arbre et pointa du doigt quelque chose, dehors, avant de tourner la tête vers lui, dans une invitation évidente à regarder dehors, ce qu'Akon, après un bayement, fit.

Il ne vit d'abord rien d'autre que l'arbre. Il baissa les yeux sur Tesla, lui en faisant la remarque, mais le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mécontent, avant de pointer encore du doigt vers l'extérieur, posant une main dans le dos d'Akon pour le forcer à se tourner vers la fenêtre. Le scientifique grogna, mais se laissa encore faire, reportant son attention sur l'extérieur.

Il allait encore abandonner, signalant au passage qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne voyait rien, lorsqu'un éclair vert attira son attention. La mante religieuse était revenue. Elle s'était placé en embuscade, au milieu de plusieurs feuille de la même couleur qu'elle, ce qui expliquait qu'Akon ne l'ai pas tout de suite vu. Le piège avait fonctionné puisque l'insecte était occupé à dévoré un papillon des Enfer qui avait eut la malchance de passer tout près.

- Oui, Tesla, je la vois.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de l'Arrancar, et fut heureux d'avoir en retour un sourire avant que le Hollow ne se détourne pour regarder encor la bête. Akon en fit de même mais son regard fut attiré par un autre insecte, bien plus loin. Une chenille. Géante.

Konjigi Ashizogi Jizô.

Merde. Pourquoi son capitaine avait-il libérer son Bankai ? Il ne le faisait jamais, même lorsqu'il s'entrainait au combat ! Aucune alarme n'avait retentit, rien ne s'était fait entendre, il n'y avait donc aucune invasion, aucun combat, rien qui puisse expliquer la présence de la chenille géante.

Akon n'eut pas à se concentré beaucoup pour remarquer le niveau d'énergie de son capitaine : il se battait s'était sur et à en croire les reiatsu environnant, s'était avec d'autre capitaine. Au moins Hitsugaya et Komamura. Ils étaient tellement brûlant, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les remarquer plus tôt ?

Un sentiment d'urgence saisit le scientifique qui se détourna, ordonnant rapidement à Tesla de rester sagement là. Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'Arrancar étant trop occupé à observer la mante. Avait-il seulement vu le Bankai, plus loin ? Sans s'attardé plus sur la question, il quitta la chambre, enfermant rapidement Tesla comme à son habitude, avant de courir, sautant de toit en toit pour rejoindre le lieu du combat.

Il arrivait à proximité du nuage toxique relâché par Konjigi Ashizogi Jizô lorsque Kokujo Tegen Myô, apparaissait pour attaquer la chenille au corps à corps. Un instant déstabilisé par la violence du choc, Akon ne sut trop quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quel était la raison du combat, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'arrêter. Il se trouva même stupide d'avoir bêtement accourut sans même chercher à en savoir plus.

Avait-ce à voir avec la venue de Nemu, plus tôt ce matin ? Pensa-t-il soudainement. Il allait faire demi-tour pour gagner la Douzième division et en avoir le cœur nette lorsque la jeune femme en question se matérialisé près de lui, suite à un Shunpo. Elle arborait plusieurs blessure, sans doute s'était-elle interposer durant le combat pour protégé son père, et ne tenait plus debout.

Akon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et l'interrogea sur son état. Nemu le rassura, s'excusant de sa faiblesse, ce qui fit grogner le scientifique, puis l'interrogea sur sa présence : n'était-il pas sensé être malade ? Le jeune homme grogna encore, gêné par la question, et l'éluda en demandant la raison de ce combat de titan.

- Mayuri-sama n'est pas d'accord avec les ordres du Capitaine-Comandant, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de se tenir debout toute seule.

Mais s'était trop en demander à son Gigai abimé et sans Akon, elle aurait chuté. Le troisième siège la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le toit avant de demander, curieux, quels étaient les ordres en question et pourquoi avaient-ils mit leur capitaine dans cet état ?

- C'était la raison de ma venue chez vous, Akon-san. La division et le centre sont en ébullition depuis ce matin.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Capitaine-Comandant a ordonné la fin des recherches sur les Arrancar et que chaque spécimen soit livré à la Quatrième division.

- Pardon ? fit Akon, surprit.

Nemu répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire, expliquant qu'un jeune chercheur sans siège avait crut bon, en voyant l'état pitoyable de l'Arrancar Szayel Apollo Grants, qui, suite à une expérience, avait frôlé la mort, d'aller prévenir le capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle le maintienne en vie. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la doctoresse pour aller prévenir son supérieur, maintenant qu'elle était au courent de ce qui se passait dans le centre de recherche.

Akon mit du temps à comprendre les explications de son lieutenant. S'était difficile à croire : le Gotei 13 ne se mêlant que très rarement des études menées par le capitaine Kurotsuchi, étant toujours satisfait des résultats qu'il obtenait. Il comprenait parfaitement la colère de son capitaine, étant lui-même un scientifique, mais ne savait pas si elle justifiait la libération d'un Bankai.

Soudain, le sentiment d'urgence qui s'était apaisé en discutant avec Nemu le prit à la gorge et il se redressa pour partir, criant rapidement une excuse sous le regard surprit de la jeune femme qui ne fit pourtant rien pour l'arrêter. Usant du Shunpo, se maudissant d'être tout de même lent –il devait reprendre son entrainement- il atteignit rapidement ses quartiers.

C'est sans surprise qu'il trouva la porte de chez lui fracturée et sa chambre vide. Il aurait du y penser immédiatement en apprenant l'ordre du Capitaine-Comandant. Rapidement, il se détourna pour prendre le chemin de la Quatrième Division. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, la chenille, qui avait eut raison du samouraï, se faisait transpercer par mille et un pétale de fleur de cerisier, mettant un terme au combat.

Mais Akon ne s'en préoccupa pas. La panique qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il avait compris l'ampleur de l'ordre du Capitaine-Comandant, et qui s'était accrue en constatant le vide de sa chambre, continuait de lui serrer le cœur et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il passa les portes de la division de soin, faisant claquer les deux pans de bois avec force et sursauter les soigneurs qui tournèrent tous un regard surpris vers lui.

Il allait apostropher le premier médecin qui passait près de lui lorsque le capitaine Unohana en personne quitta une chambre. Sans se soucier de la politesse due à un supérieur, il alla se placer devant elle, l'empêchant de poursuivre son chemin et demanda, de la colère dans la voix :

- C'est une habitude pour la Quatrième de pénétrer chez les gens pour les kidnapper ?

Retsu lui fit un sourire, celui qui effrayait tout le monde mais Akon ne fut pas impressionné. Rappelons qu'il travail avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ce qui donnait une certaine résistance à la menace. Face à se constat, la doctoresse prit la parole et dit, d'une voix douce mais froide :

- Autant que pour la Douzième de commettre de pareil acte de barbarie.

Elle voulu le contourner, jugeant sans doute que la conversation était close mais Akon fit un pas sur le coté de sorte à lui bloqué le passage et l'interrogea encore, maitrisant sa colère de moins en moins bien :

- Où est-il ?

- Si vous parlez de votre capitaine, je n'ai nul doute qu'il a regagné son laboratoire suite à sa défaite face aux capitaines Hitsugaya, Komamura et Kuchiki.

- Je parle de l'Arrancar Tesla. Celui qui était chez moi et que vous avez enlevé ! Corrigea Akon, se moquant d'attirer l'attention et de manquer de respect à un supérieur.

A ces mots, le sourire de Retsu s'effaça, signe qu'elle allait bientôt perdre son calme –fait extrêmement rare. Elle garda le silence quelques instants, sans doute pour ne pas perdre son calme puis répondit, toute douceur dans la voix effacé par son début de colère :

- Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous gardiez ce jeune homme enfermé chez vous, sans possibilité de sortir ni aucun pouvoir pour se défendre, mais sachez qu'il est à présent en sécurité, si cela vous importe.

Elle fit encore mine de le contourné mais Akon, franchement énervé par le sous-entendu de la capitaine, lui saisit le bras pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et lui répondit, sur un ton mordant qui ne voulait aucune discussion :

- Il était déjà en sécurité chez moi ! Je veux le voir ! Tout de suite !

Les deux Shinigami se défièrent du regard. Autour d'eux, les médecins s'étaient figés, observant la scène avec curiosité et effarement : comment un simple troisième siège osait-il ainsi s'adresser à leur bien-aimé capitaine ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Elle l'allait l'atomiser, s'était certain. Unohana était certes, connue pour sa gentillesse, mais tout le monde savait que sous ce sourire amical se cachait un monstre d'intimidation.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée, Akon-san. Finit-elle par dire en essayant encore de le contourner.

- Et moi, je suis persuadé du contraire. Laissez-moi le voir…. S'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ils continuèrent de se défier silencieusement du regard, ne remarquant pas qu'ils perdaient le contrôle de leur reiatsu, fait encore plus rare que de s'énerver pour Retsu, ce qui vida le couloir dans lequel avait lieu l'altercation. Après un long moment de silence, la doctoresse finit par acquiescer avant de tourner les talons pour l'inviter à la suivre. Ils montèrent d'un étage, gagnant les chambres réservé au long séjour et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte marqué d'un cinq.

- Une minute, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Akon fit un distrait signe de tête, n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle lui disait, seulement guidé par l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Tesla. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la chambre qu'il fut percuté par un corps et chuta par terre. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'Arrancar, qui lui avait sauté dessus et se serrait contre lui, visiblement effrayé. Akon répondit à son étreinte avec plaisir, murmurant que tout allait bien à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Mais Tesla se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. S'était à prévoir : des inconnus venaient le chercher, défonçant la porte d'entré, pour le conduire dans un endroit tout aussi inconnu. Akon sentit même une pointe de joie naitre en lui en constatant que sa présence était réconfortante pour l'Arrancar, il n'en montra cependant rien, concentrer à le rassurer qu'il était.

Dans son dos, sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, Retsu observait la scène, profondément surprise. Lorsqu'elle avait examiné l'Arrancar, plus tôt, elle ne lui avait vu aucune blessure physique mais avait noté avec effroi une absence de réaction face à n'importe quels stimuli qui lui avait fait douter de l'état de son cerveau. Un examen approfondis avait montré que les capacités cérébrales du jeune étaient intactes. La doctoresse avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un traumatisme, sans doute lié à tous ce temps passé aux mains de Mayuri, après avoir vu son maitre mourir.

Mais si Akon ne faisait pas attention à Retsu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tesla qui, après quelques instants, se redressa, quittant la douce étreinte. Sans laisser le temps au scientifique de réagir, le jeune Arrancar gagna l'entré, ou il fusilla du regard la doctoresse, avant de saisir la porte et de la lui claquer au nez. Deux secondes plus tard, Retsu entendit très nettement la serrure se verrouiller.

Dans la chambre, le scientifique réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tesla avait fait ça mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, l'Arrancar revint vers lui et se pencha pour attraper son poigné, tirant dessus pour l'inciter à se relever, ce qu'il fit. Le blond le tira jusqu'au lit, lui demandant silencieusement de s'allonger et Akon, intrigué, obtempéra. La seconde suivante, l'ancien guerrier le rejoignait, s'installant contre lui, dans la même position qu'ils avaient eut à leurs réveilles.

Akon, surprit, ne sut d'abord pas trop quoi faire. Pourquoi Tesla faisait-il cela ? Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de ce dernier, et nota avec fascination que ce dernier souriait. Une fois de plus, il glissa une main dans sa chevelure pour écarter les mèches qui tombait sur son œil.

- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas rester comme ça éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, pendant lequel Akon se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment entendu mais finalement, après une longue attente, Tesla perdit son sourire une seconde, le temps d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, puis ferma les yeux, savourant d'être avec lui. Le scientifique ne rajouta rien de plus, plaçant une main derrière sa tête, l'autre resté dans la douce chevelure blonde qu'il caressait sans y penser, le regard poser sur le plafond.

Oui, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement. Il allait bien devoir partir à un moment donné, la capitaine Unohana ne le laisserait pas rester. Il était même choqué qu'elle n'ai pas déjà fait sauté la porte. Puis il allait devoir retourner travailler, s'expliquer avec Mayuri, qui allait très certainement lui demander des comptes. Encore plein d'ennuis en perspective.

Mais Akon les effaça de ses pensées, les mettant de coté pour se concentrer sur la source de chaleur, près de lui. Oui, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait.

Fin !


	4. Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines

**Titre : **Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines…

**Résumé :** La paix c'est bien mais c'est chiant. Il se passe rien alors, dans les réunions de capitaine, bah on a plus rien à dire. Si bien qu'on en vient à parler de cancan et de potin… Et Mayuri n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse dire ça de lui !

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Humor

**Beta :** Wilwy Waylan

ooOoo

Comment en étaient-ils venus à parler de ça ? S'était pourtant une réunion de capitaine comme toute les autres, ou il était question pendant une heure de blablater en faisant croire qu'ils bossaient alors que maintenant que la paix était revenu, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire !

Mayuri avait hésité à venir. Lui qui n'était pas sociable, avait ressentit, en plus du dégout permanant qu'il avait pour ses congénères, un mauvais pressentiment. Mais comme les pressentiments ne se basaient sur aucune vérité scientifique, il avait finit par conclure qu'il devait se rendre à cette inutiles réunion.

Et allé savoir comment, les sujets habituels –Hollow, transfère ou évolution d'un Shinigami, bagarre de la onzième…, étant vite épuisé, l'un de ses camarade capitaine avait lancé qu'une _rumeur _courait sur lui. Sur lui et cette incapable de Nemu. Avec surprise –et effroi- il avait appris que le commun des soldats, ces ignares sans cervelle, supposaient qu'il entretenait une liaison avec elle !

Il avait d'abord feint de s'en ficher complètement, ignorant la remarque par un silence pesant. Mais les dix capitaines avaient insisté de leur regard, le forçant à se défendre. Tss ! C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment stupide ! Nemu n'était qu'une expérience raté, un reste scientifique qui lui collait aux pattes et dont il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'en faire son lieutenant, histoire de pas tout perdre !

Il avait bien tenté de l'expliquer, de leur faire comprendre que cette idiote ne l'intéressait pas, qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à faire ça, mais les autres capitaines avaient fait la sourde oreille : eux aussi croyaient qu'il couchait avec elle.

Unohana et Ukitake s'inquiétait pour Nemu et craignait ouvertement pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille. Soi Fon et Komamura discutaient de la légalité d'une telle relation, sans écouter le plaidoyer du scientifique. Zaraki et Kyoraku rigolaient entre eux sur des blagues peu spirituelles qui gênaient grandement le petit Toshiro. Ce dernier, les joues rouges, se retenaient de pousser un cri de colère, exaspéré qu'on s'attarde sur un tel sujet.

- C'est ma fille ! Cria le capitaine de la Douzième Division en dernier recours mais plus personne ne l'écoutait.

Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il coucherait avec sa propre fille ? Mayuri se savait à coté de toute morale, de toute règle sociologique, et savait que ses camarades capitaine le pensait capable de tout et surtout du pire, mais de la à pratiquer l'inceste, vraiment, s'était… stupide !

Finalement, le capitaine-commandant leva la main pour réclamer le calme. Pendant tout le débat, il était resté silencieux, peiné d'être ainsi obliger de s'attarder sur une rumeur pour ne pas mourir d'ennuis. Ses capitaines ne pouvaient-ils pas trouvé mieux comme sujet ? Toute l'attention se concentra sur lui et, lorsque le silence fut fait, il dit :

- La relation qu'entretien le capitaine Kurotsuchi avec son lieutenant ne nous regarde pas. Unohana voulu intervenir mais il la fit taire d'un regard et poursuivi : tant que le lieutenant Kurotsuchi est apte pour son travail, aucun reproche ne pourra être fait au capitaine Kurotsuchi. Enfin, pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur la légalité d'une telle pratique, conclu-t-il en tournant son regard vers Komamura et Soi Fon, sachez qu'il est légal pour un capitaine de demander ce genre de chose à ses subordonnés.

Le choc se peignit sur l'ensemble des visages, hormis Kuchiki, qui n'avait prit part à aucun débat et était resté aussi digne et coincé qu'il l'avait toujours été. Ce dernier profita d'ailleurs du silence surpris qui régnait sur la salle de réunion pour réagir :

- Le « droit de cuissage » n'est plus utilisé depuis plusieurs siècle, souligna-t-il de son ton froid et distant.

Mais il n'a pas été retiré des lois du Gotei treize. Contra le vieil homme avant de rajouter, lassé : Rompez !

Par réflexe, les capitaines saluèrent leur supérieurs avant de se disperser en petit groupe, discutant toujours de l'hypothétique relation charnel que Mayuri pouvait entretenir avec sa fille et de ce « droit de cuissage » qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ce dernier, resté seul au milieu de la pièce à présent vide, sidéré d'être à se point ignoré, s'écria, au bout d'un moment :

- Mais… Je ne couche pas avec Nemu !

**Fin !**


	5. L'oiseau en cage

**Titre : L'oiseau en cage**

**Genre :** Drama/Angst.

**Rating :** T

**Contient :** Nnoitora/Yumichika

**Disclam :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé :** Aizen à la brillante idée de confier quelques prises de guerre à ses Espada. Nnoitora n'est pas sur que ce soit vraiment une brillante idée. Surtout qu'il se retrouve avec un Cinquième siège dans les pattes. Foutu Aizen.

**PS :**désolée pour la grammaire et les accords. Je suis nulle en français.

**Bonne lecture !**

ooOoo

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer dans la tête tartinée de brillantine d'Aizen ? C'était la question que se posait Nnoitora en marchant vers ses quartiers. Ils avaient gagné la guerre, battu les Shinigami, mais au lieu de mettre fin à leur existence, leur maître avait voulu qu'ils soient capturé ! Pire, il avait même fait cadeau de quelques-uns aux membres de l'Espada !

C'était vraiment stupide ! Maintenant, à cause de cette idée idiote, il se retrouvait avec un Shinigami sur le dos ! Et pas n'importe lequel. Il aurait pu avoir un capitaine ou un lieutenant, quelqu'un digne d'un minimum d'intérêt, avec lequel il aurait pu s'entraîner mais non ! Il avait hérité d'un cinquième siège ! Bien sûr, il lui reconnaissait un certain don pour le combat, il venait après tout de la Onzième Division. Mais Aizen l'avait privé de son Zanpakutô, ce qui l'empêchait de réellement se battre.

Dans son malheur, Nnoitora devait se réjouir d'avoir au moins reçu un Shinigami mâle. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir une femme. Rien que l'idée de l'entendre pleurnicher sur sa défaite le dégoûtait ! A coup sûr, il l'aurait achevée après cinq minutes, quitte à s'attirer les foudres d'Aizen !

Car le maître de Las Noches avait été très claire : les Shinigami étaient à eux, ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, à la condition exclusive de ne pas les tuer et de les maintenir en vie. Ridicule ! Il était un Arrancar, un Espada même ! Il n'était pas là pour entretenir les Shinigami mais pour les tuer et se repaître de leurs cadavres sanglants.

L'idée le fit sourire un instant alors que dans sa tête l'image de son Shinigami baigné de sang se dessinait. Magnifique, pensa-t-il en gagnant enfin ses quartiers. A l'intérieur, dans l'unique pièce qui les composait, se tenait le Shinigami en question.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, ex-cinquième siège de la Onzième Division, n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'entra son « possesseur ». Il était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, tournant le dos à l'entré, le regard fixé sur la lune qui brillait au-delà des lourds barreaux de la fenêtre.

L'ombre de ces derniers dessinait sur le jeune homme la silhouette d'une cage et un instant, Nnoitora se figea, choqué par la mélancolie qui se dégageait du tableau. Puis il grogna, mécontent. D'où pouvait venir de telles sornettes ? « La mélancolie du tableau »… N'importe quoi ! Il se détourna pour gagner la salle de bain, seule pièce rattaché à la chambre.

Pourtant, se dit-il, en prenant une douche, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le Shinigami dans une situation similaire, ni qu'il en tirait des pensées étranges. Pour son malheur, il avait hérité du plus coquet et séduisant Shinigami de toute la Soul Society, titre que même la captivité ne semblait pouvoir lui enlever. Et c'est pourquoi, rapidement après qu'il l'ait reçu, il s'était surpris à penser à lui comme un oiseau en cage.

Enfin plutôt, un oiseau sauvage en cage. Le jeune homme avait tout tenté pour s'enfuir, allant jusqu'à user de sorts de Kido étonnement puissants pour une personne censée ne pas savoir s'en servir, si bien qu'au final, Aizen lui-même avait pris la décision de sceller son énergie, au même titre que les ex-capitaines et les ex-lieutenants.

Peu de temps après, il s'était mis à ressentir des choses dans sa poitrine, une sorte de chatouillis désagréable lorsqu'il pensait à Yumichika, à la vulnérabilité dans laquelle cette faiblesse le plongeait, et qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'il le voyait. Nnoitora n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être et de ne pas comprendre l'exaspérait !

Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, songea-t-il en quittant la douche. Peut-être devait-il en parler avec quelqu'un ? L'idée fut immédiatement chassée de son esprit. A qui pouvait-il bien en parler ? Il n'avait confiance en personne, même pas en sa _fraccion_, et n'avait pas d'ami !

Et puis les autres Espada rencontraient eux-mêmes des difficultés avec les Shinigami qui leurs étaient confié : l'ex-capitaine Hitsugaya ne cessait d'échapper à la surveillance de Starrk, Szayel devenait fou de colère à la moindre évocation de Mayuri Kurotsuchi et il n'osait imaginer ce que vivaient les autres ! Et de toute façon, il n'allait pas pleurnicher dans les bras d'un autre Arrancar !

Fatigué de cogiter, il se rhabilla avant de quitter la salle d'eau. Dans la chambre, Yumichika n'avait toujours pas bougé. Nnoitora le regarda un instant, détaillant le kimono sombre qu'il portait et qui lui donnait des allures de geisha, avant de grogner de colère et de partir.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. C'était la nuit sur Las Noches, et ses congénères avaient tous rejoint leurs quartiers. Ennuyé, il alla se trouver une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool fort et un coin tranquille pour les siroter.

Hélas pour lui, la boisson l'embrouillait et au lieu de lui vidée la tête, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Yumichika. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Aizen le lui avait donné ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi à lui ? Il n'avait rien à faire d'un Shinigami incapable de se battre et de crever ! Il n'était pas baby-sitter !

Il était pathétique ! Le voilà réduit à fuir sa propre chambre et à se cacher dans un coin pour picoler comme un misérable ! Tout ça c'était la faute du Shinigami ! C'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait à fuir, à cause de ce truc, dans sa poitrine, qui le gênait ! Cet idiot devait payer ! Il méritait une leçon !

Une idée traversa l'esprit embrumé d'alcool de l'Arrancar. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver ce à quoi allait lui servir son bel oiseau en cage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Décidé, il abandonna les cadavres de bouteille, se releva et prit le chemin de sa chambre, plus ou moins tanguant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il trouva le Shinigami dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé, malgré les heures écoulées. Comme à chaque fois, Yumichika n'eut aucune réaction et cela énerva Nnoitora. Ne pouvait-il pas le craindre ? Ne réalisait-il pas la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il était ?

Plus décidé que jamais à lui faire comprendre sa faute, Nnoitora avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'au jeune homme et lui saisit rapidement le bras gauche pour le forcer à se relever. Sans lâcher prise, il le lui tordit dans le dos et le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche, l'y collant sans aucune délicatesse.

La seconde suivante, maintenant toujours son bras immobile, il entreprit de le dévêtir, tirant sur les pans du kimono pour les écarter. Dans ses bras, Yumichika se débattait, lui ordonnait de le lâcher clairement paniqué. C'était jouissif. L'Espada savourait la peur qu'il avait enfin fait naître chez le jeune homme comme le plus divin des nectars.

Nnoitora avait enfin réussi à lui retirer le haut de ses vêtements pour dévorer sa peau blanche lorsqu'il sentit le besoin d'en voir plus. Sa main libre gagna la chevelure corbeau du jeune homme et tira dessus, lui tordant douloureusement le cou, pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles de ce violet si particulier, noyées de larmes, quelque chose réagit en lui.

La joie qu'il avait ressentie une seconde plus tôt s'était évaporée, brûlée par le sentiment amer de la culpabilité. Dans son esprit, l'idée qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie venait de s'imposer comme une vérité absolue et effrayé, il lâcha le jeune homme avant de reculer.

La seconde suivante, il éprouva une profonde colère, mais pas contre le Shinigami, contre lui-même. Il se sentait profondément idiot d'avoir failli faire ce qu'il allait faire, de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il risquait d'abîmer irrémédiablement son bel oiseau en cage. Et il se sentait idiot d'être arrêté par ça, de ne pas réussir à aller au-delà.

D'un mouvement rapide, il ramassa le kimono de Yumichika et le lui jeta, lui ordonnant de se rhabiller, avant de lui tourner le dos. Le jeune homme lui obéis, renfilant à la vitesse de l'éclaire ses vêtements, fermant les pans du kimono avec étroitesse.

Nnoitora crut être tranquille, qu'il lui avait fait suffisamment peur pour qu'il ne l'ennuie pas. Mais c'était mal connaitre Yumichika. A peine eut-il finit de s'habiller, qu'il contourna l'Espada pour se planter en face de lui. Avec colère, il demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- J'ai pas d'compte à te rendre, Shinigami d'merde! grogna-t-il comme réponse, les yeux levés suffisamment haut pour ne pas regarder son prisonnier.

- Hmpf ! idiot d'Espada !

Un instant, Nnoitora sentit la colère qu'il avait eue contre le jeune homme revivre. Où était passée la peur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne le craignait-il plus ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait failli faire, pourquoi osait-il encore lui parler, l'insulter même ?!

- Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, Shinigami! menaça-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Yumichika.

Mais le jeune homme ne recula pas. Au contraire, il leva le menton dans un mouvement de défi, et lança, toujours énervé :

- Pourquoi ? Aurait-on peur de voir la vérité en face ?

Nnoitora se pencha, de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, son visage proche de celui de Yumichika, et grinça, menaçant :

- Fais attention, Shinigami, j'pourrais reprendre là où je me suis arrêté !

- Oh, vraiment ?

Le ton de défi dans la voix du Shinigami irrita Nnoitora et une seconde, la colère qui l'avait poussé à agresser Yumichika l'inonda, lui faisant presque perdre le contrôle. Il se força cependant au calme et ordonna :

- Maintenant, bouge ton cul d'là et fous l'camp, Shinigami !

- Et où ça ? rétorqua Yumichika en faisant un geste vers l'unique chambre, je suis censé rester ici !

- J'en sais rien et j'm'en balance ! Débrouille-toi pour disparaître d'ma vue, Shinigami, ou tu vas l'regretter amèrement!

Comme pour montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, Yumichika alla s'asseoir sur le lit, croisant les bras et les jambes d'un geste sûr, et le fixant d'un air hautain. L'animal de la colère qu'il essayait de retenir grogna en lui, gagnant en force, mais une fois de plus, il se força au calme et repris :

- Tu cherches la merde, Shinigami, fit-il en s'approchant, un air menaçant sur le visage. Tu veux p't'être que je poursuive?

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts, savourant inconsciemment la douceur de la peau pâle. D'un geste vif, Yumichika se dégagea avant de répondre, énervé sans être effrayé :

- Non. Mais je ne peux pas sortir, et je ne passerai pas la nuit dans le placard !

- C't'une idée, pourtant.

- Une mauvaise idée !

- Alors magne-toi d'en trouver en une autre avant qu'j'en ai définitivement marre de ta p'tite gueule !

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne voulant plier. Nnoitora ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas effrayé, pourquoi il lui tenait tête. N'avait-il donc pas compris la précarité de sa situation ? Qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Etait-il trop idiot pour le comprendre ?

Pourtant, de voir que Yumichika ne le craignait pas, malgré ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait failli se passer, lui fit ressentir un autre sentiment que la colère. Un sentiment assurément positif, qui lui chauffait la poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que s'était.

- Rester assis ici me paraît un bon compromis.

Finit par dire Yumichika en faisant mine de s'installer sur le lit plus confortablement, au grand déplaisir de Nnoitora qui sentit l'animal colère s'échapper de sa cage et l'envahir, lui faisant une nouvelle fois perdre toute raison.

D'un geste vif, il referma la main sur le cou fragile de son prisonnier et le souleva de sorte que leurs visages soient à même hauteur. Idiot de Shinigami ! Cette mascarade devait s'arrêter tout de suite ! pensa Nnoitora en resserrant sa prise. Il n'existait pas pour entretenir les Shinigami, mais pour les tuer ! Il était un monstre, un Hollow ! Rien ne devait pouvoir l'empêcher de le détruire ! Ni Aizen, ni cet étrange sentiment qui brûlait sa poitrine ! Rien !

Pourtant, au dernier instant, alors que les pupilles violettes perdaient de leur éclat, il le lâcha. Yumichika s'étala par terre en toussant. D'un geste vif, il recula, de sorte à mettre le lit entre lui et Nnoitora, tout en luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

L'Arrancar le regarda un instant faire. Une pointe de joie le fit sourire lorsqu'il le vit fuir, vite remplacée par la tristesse d'être abandonné. Ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir de pareil sentiment, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide.

Il prit le chemin du désert et y resta de longue heure, voire journée, à détruire tous les Hollows qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin. Il était un tueur et ressentait le besoin intense de se le prouver en se défoulant sur le moindre être vivant à sa portée. Il ne croisa aucun Arrancar, ces derniers devaient sans doute avoir compris qu'il était préférable de ne pas le déranger.

Mais finalement, après il ne savait combien de temps, il se senti fatigué et enfin, calmé. Il reprit donc le chemin de Las Noches et gagna sa chambre avec appréhension. Comment faire face à son oiseau en cage ? Allait-il encore s'énerver, perdre le contrôle et commettre l'irréparable ? Yumichika allait-il le fuir ? Ou le défier ?

Il s'efforça de chasser ses questions en gagnant ses appartements. Lui qui craignait la confrontation, soupira de soulagement en trouvant le jeune homme endormi, allongé dans un coin du lit. Silencieusement, Nnoitora s'approcha pour l'observer de plus près.

Il était si fragile. Il pouvait le briser comme une brindille. Mais il ne devait pas le faire. Son oiseau en cage était trop beau, trop précieux pour ça. Il ne devait plus lui faire de mal. Il souleva doucement la manche de kimono qui masquait le bleu en forme de main qui y naissait. Nnoitora ne se rappelait pas avoir serré suffisamment fort pour le marquer et sa culpabilité en fut accrue.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait, quel était ce sentiment qui lui tournait les boyaux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait aller contre. C'était insensé, indigne de sa personne, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était aussi prisonnier que Yumichika mais sa cage à lui était intangible. Il s'était lui-même enfermé sans s'en rendre compte. Il était le geôlier et le captif en même temps.

C'était bien trop étrange. Il préféra donc fuir encore une fois sans se rendre compte que dans le lit, Yumichika avait entrouvert les yeux, qu'il n'avait même jamais dormi et que son sommeil était feint, craignant lui aussi la confrontation, et qu'il avait pu lire tous les sentiments que le visage expressif de Nnoitora avait montré.

Au sortir de sa chambre, Nnoitora croisa le chemin de Szayel. Le scientifique fou semblait très énervé. Il tenait à la main ce qui semblait bien être plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. D'un geste, il l'invita à le suivre et l'accompagner dans sa beuverie. L'Espada numéro cinq ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais céda lorsque son compagnon lui proposa de boire à la santé de leur maître et surtout, de son idée stupide de leur confier un Shinigami à surveiller.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard, passablement ivre, et persuadé que toute ses pensées précédentes sur son oiseau en cage étaient idiotes et insensées et qu'il ne devait pas les suivre (conseil de Szayel). Selon les paroles du scientifique, il devait même montrer à Yumichika qui était le maître, et regagner son statut de monstre sanguinaire en prenant ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Yumichika était occupé à s'habiller. Les serviettes étalée sur le lit laissaient penser qu'il sortait de la douche. Il eut un sourire mauvais alors que le jeune homme, après avoir sursauté en le voyant arrivé, se détournait pour finir d'enfiler son kimono.

Il en était à nouer l'obi lorsque Nnoitora l'interpella, lui demande de venir. Mais l'ancien cinquième siège, après lui avoir jeté un regard, se détourna encore pour reprendre son activité. L'Arrancar sentit la colère monter en lui et il l'appela encore, lui ordonnant de s'approcher d'une voix menaçante :

- Petit oiseau, ramène-toi ! fit-il en approchant.

Mais Yumichika voulut le contourner pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Toutefois, ayant anticipé son geste, Nnoitora attrapa son bras d'un geste vif et le jeta sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui, l'immobilisant contre le matelas.

Une fois de plus, le Shinigami se débattit comme un diable dans l'espoir vint de lui faire lâcher prise mais l'Arrancar était bien plus fort que lui et avec une facilité déroutante, entreprit de le déshabiller, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut immobiliser les bras de sa victime, lassé de recevoir des coups, son regard se posa sur l'immense bleu en forme de main qui colorait son bras gauche et il se figea.

Je suis un monstre au-delà de toute rédemption, pensa-t-il en se redressant. Sous lui, Yumichika profita qu'il l'ait enfin lâché pour se rhabiller et reculer, se pelotonnant contre le montant du lit. En voyant cela, Nnoitora sentit la culpabilité dévorante lui broyer la poitrine et baissa les yeux.

Merde ! Qu'allait-il faire encore ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser son oiseau en cage tranquille ? Etait-il donc si idiot ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il allait le briser s'il faisait ça ? A quoi pouvait bien lui servir la conscience d'être qu'il avait acquis en devenant Arrancar si s'était pour redevenir une bête idiote et sans réflexion ?

- N…Nnoitora ?

L'Espada sursauta en entendant Yumichika l'appeler d'une petite voix, puis se ratatina, dévoré par le désespoir dans lequel sa culpabilité l'avait jeté. De l'autre côté du lit, le Shinigami l'appela encore et il se résigna à répondre, ne pouvant pas encore fuir sa chambre :

- Quoi ?

- Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme en approchant doucement.

- Qu'est-c'que ça peut t'faire ? répondit Nnoitora, agacé. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser déprimer en paix ?

- Rien. Je te l'accorde. fit Yumichika en s'immobilisant.

- Alors ferme ta gueule!

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber au milieu du lit. Il y eut un silence puis il finit par dire, agacé plus qu'effrayé, après un autre soupir :

- T'es chiant.

Nnoitora sentit la colère naitre en lui, effaçant un temps sa culpabilité : ce Shinigami ne comprenait-il donc rien ? Combien de temps encore allait-il le chercher. Tenait-il tant que ça à ce qu'il aille jusqu'au bout ? Avec rage, il rétorqua :

- Tu veux que j'te pète ta jolie p'tite gueule ?

Mais la menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Yumichika répliqua, le défiant du regard :

- Essaye, pour voir, crétin d'Arrancar !

Nnoitora vit rouge et lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au lit et encerclant une nouvelle fois ses mains autour du cou gracile du jeune homme. Il resserra sa prise, savourant avec une joie malsaine les cris étouffés de sa victime.

- L...l...lâche... m..oi! Suffoquait ce dernier en essayant d'ouvrir les mains qui l'étranglait.

- Et pourquoi j'ferais ça ? fit Noitora en serrant plus fort.

- P..ou...r l...a mê...me r...rai...son..q.. qui... a..arrê..té l'..au...tre... jou... our !

La colère de l'Espada s'effaça soudainement, remplacer une nouvelle fois par la culpabilité. Il n'était qu'un crétin ! Un faible, incapable de prendre une décision. Trop craintif de perdre son oiseau en cage, trop sentimental pour se l'approprier définitivement, pensa-t-il, rageur.

Il lâcha Yumichika et se releva, ressentant le besoin de taper sur quelque chose pour soulager cette rage idiote qu'il ressentait contre lui-même. Avec force, il frappa le mur à main nue, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la pierre rende l'âme. Il s'en détourna alors pour aller attaquer une autre partie. La rage le rendait aveugle à la douleur.

Après plusieurs minutes (et trous dans le mur), il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, enfin calmé. Dieu qu'il était pitoyable ! Monstre de pacotille, incapable de faire souffrir un simple Shinigami, qui culpabilisait d'avoir posé ses mains sur lui, qui ressentait la crainte de le perdre et l'envi folle de le garder pour lui, rien que pour lui. Et ça se disait Espada ?

Pendant sa crise de colère, Yumichika avait trouvé refuge dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé entre le lit et le mur. Lorsqu'enfin la tempête fut calmée, il se redressa lentement, craignant sans doute un nouvel accès de rage. Mais après quelques longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, il se redressa complètement et quitta la pièce pour gagner la salle d'eau.

Nnoitora le regarda s'enfuir sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il sentit une tristesse sans nom le gagner en constatant qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire craindre de Yumichika. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? N'était-ce pas ainsi que les choses devaient être ? Entre lui, l'Arrancar, le Hollow, le monstre, et le Shinigami, l'humain, le captif ?

Il était prêt à sombrer dans un désespoir incompréhensible lorsque la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Yumichika en sortit, tenant dans ses bras une boite de métal que Nnoitora identifia comme une trousse de pharmacie. Tiens, il ne savait pas qu'il en avait une, pensa-t-il bêtement alors que le jeune homme la posait sur le lit.

Puis, à la surprise de l'Arrancar, au lieu de regagner la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, Yumichika l'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui saisit délicatement une main pour le tirer vers le lit. Etonné, il se laissa faire et s'y assit alors qu'en face de lui, le Shinigami ouvrait la boite métallique pour en tirer une compresse. Nnoitora le regarda un instant nettoyer doucement l'une de ses mains blessées, il n'avait pas mémoire de s'être fait mal en frappant les murs de sa chambre.

- Idiot d'Arrancar, souffla Yumichika en jetant une première compresse imbibée de sang.

- Ta gueule, répondit Nnoitora, par reflexe.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le Shinigami entreprit de nettoyer le reste de la main puis, il reprit, en tirant un bandage de la pharmacie :

- Que c'est laid !

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'Arrancar en suivant de l'œil ces mouvements.

Yumichika leva les yeux une seconde, et leurs regards se croisèrent, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche et de réponde, d'une voix neutre :

- Le Hueco Mundo, cette prison, tes paroles, ton comportement...

Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel Nnoitora réalisa que s'il avait parlé de sa manière de faire et dire les choses, il n'avait parlé de lui. Une chaleur inexplicable se rependit dans sa poitrine alors que Yumichika achevait de bander la première main.

- La ferme, fit-il, pour la forme.

Yumichika leva encore une fois les yeux sur son visage avant de répondre, un sourire moqueur sur le visage :

- A vos ordres, maitre.

Nnoitora lui jeta un regard noir, celui capable d'effrayer ce chat mouillé de Grimmjow, et le Shinigami baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur la seconde main qu'il devait encore soigner. L'Arrancar le regarda faire sans rien dire, observa son doux visage, ses yeux à la couleur surréaliste puis son regard fut capté par le bleu à peine visible sur l'avant-bras gauche du Shinigami. Avec délicatesse, de sa main déjà bandée, il souleva la manche pour le voir dans son ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

La pensée que sur le cou gracile du jeune homme, une autre marque similaire allait apparaitre lui tordait douloureusement les boyaux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait soin de lui après ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait failli faire. A deux reprises. Décidément, Yumichika Ayasegawa était trop compliqué pour lui.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit simplement le jeune homme en jetant une compresse sale.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu envi de ça ?

Yumichika eut un haussement d'épaule, comme si sa question n'avait pas de sens et qu'elle ne devait pas être posé puis, après un silence, il demanda en retour, plantant son regard violet dans l'œil sombre de l'Arrancar :

- Pourquoi avais-tu envie de m'agresser. Et pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter ?

Nnoitora grogna, mécontent, alors que le jeune homme reprenait son activité première, à savoir bander sa seconde main. Il le regarda faire en comprenant qu'effectivement, sa question n'avait pas de sens. Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir entre lui et Yumichika, c'était au-delà des mots.

Il se laissa soigné sans plus rien dire. Le silence qui les entourait n'était pas gênant ou oppressant comme il pouvait l'être dans le Hueco Mundo, mais réconfortant car s'était un silence entendu, qui scellait la naissance d'un lien nouveau entre un Arrancar et un Shinigami.

Fin !


	6. Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines 2

**Titre : **Quand on s'ennuis chez les capitaines… 2

**Résumé :** Réaction de Shunsui et Jushiro au sortir d'une réunion de capitaine des plus étranges…

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humor

**Beta :** Wilwy Waylan

**ooOoo**

La réunion des capitaines de ce jour avait été des plus…. Intéressante, pensait Shunsui en suivant son éternel ami Jushiro à l'extérieur de la salle. Certes, ils n'avaient pas abordé de sujet vitaux, n'avaient pas eut à réfléchir sur une fin du monde imminente, mais, pour une fois, le débat avait été… amusant.

A peine Ukitake eut-il mit un pied dehors que Sentaro et Kyone lui sautèrent dessus, s'assurant que leur cher capitaine allait bien par mille et une question auquel il répondit avec le sourire. En voyant cela, Kyoraku ne peut s'empêcher de rire et, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, lança, amusé :

- Tu pourrais utiliser le « droit de cuissage » avec eux sans aucun soucis ! Je paris même qu'ils te supplieraient de le faire !

Il eut le plaisir de voir Jushiro rougir avant de lui donner un coup de coude alors que ses deux subordonnés se regardaient, ne comprenant pas la réflexion du capitaine de la Huitième division. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsque son regard se posa sur son propre lieutenant, venu le chercher pour très certainement l'obliger à travailler.

- Par contre, répliqua Ukitake en se dégageant de son étreinte, tu risquerais de te faire très mal à essayer ça sur Nanao-chan.

La dite lieutenant, arrivée à hauteur des deux capitaines, les salua et, ayant entendu de quoi ils parlaient, rajouta, froidement, qu'elle lui briserait chaque articulation s'il venait à essayer d'exercer n'importe quel droit sur elle, ce qui refroidit grandement l'ambiance.

Après un silence gêné, la jeune femme se tourna vers son capitaine et l'invita, sur son ton habituel, comme si elle ne venait pas de le menacer, à la suivre afin de _travailler, _au grand déplaisir de Kyoraku qui chercha vainement une excuse pour se défiler. Mais cette fois-ci, Ukitake, comme pour se venger, appuya la demande du lieutenant, disant que ça ne lui ferais pas de mal de faire un peu de paperasse.

Dépité, Shunsui soupira avant de saluer son ami et de suivre sa lieutenant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait la fuir, elle le retrouverait ou qu'il aille et l'empêcherait de somnoler en cuvant quelques alcool siroté plus tôt.

- On se voit plus tard, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Ukitake avant de partir.

Ce dernier acquiesça tout en sachant très bien que le « plus tard » allait être grand maximum une heure. Son ami n'était pas fait pour la paperasse et allait sans aucun doute venir se cacher dans sa division à la première occasion venue.

Mais juste avant de rejoindre Nanao, qui avait déjà fait plusieurs pas en direction de la Huitième division, Shunsui eut le plaisir d'entendre Kyone demander à son capitaine ce qu'était le « droit de cuissage », sur le ton d'un enfant demandant à ses parents comment on faisait les bébés. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner la gêne de son ami, et éclata de rire en y pensant, sous le regard désapprobateur de son lieutenant.

Fin !

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'avoir qu'une seule lectrice ?

Merci Wilwy Waylan pour tes reviews.

A+

BD


	7. Les ailes brûlées

**Titre : Les ailes brûlées**

**Genre :** Drama/Angst.

**Rating :** T

**Contient :** Nnoitora/Yumichika Tesla/Yumichika

**Disclam :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé :** Tesla déteste Yumichika parce qu'il est un Shinigami, parce qu'il ennuis Nnoitora et parce qu'il attire son intérêt. Tesla est peut-être jaloux et ça l'énerve.

**PS :**désolée pour la grammaire et les accords. Je suis nulle en français.

**Bonne lecture !**

ooOoo

Tesla idolâtrait Nnoitora. Il avait la fierté d'être sa seule _fraccion_. Il s'enorgueillissait d'être le seul que le Cinquième Espada avait laissé approcher. Et même si parfois, son maître n'était pas juste, le rouait de coup en criant, il n'arrivait pas à le détester.

Tesla faisait plus qu'idolâtrer Nnoitora. Si le sentiment pouvait être ressentit par un Hollow, il dirait de lui qu'il était amoureux. Mais c'était une chose impossible pour un Arrancar, alors faute de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'émotion qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'Espada, il le suivait, silencieusement admiratif.

Mais pourtant, Tesla n'avait pas vu Nnoitora depuis plusieurs lunes. Non, il ne le fuyait pas, c'était une idée impensable pour lui! Il avait cependant eut conscience du besoin d'être seul que son maître avait ressentit. Lorsque ce dernier s'était réfugié dans le Désert, détruisant tous ce qu'il avait à porté, il avait hésité à le rejoindre puis s'était résigné : Nnoitora voulait être seul.

S'il en avait ressentit de la peine, il l'avait accepté. Tesla avait bien trop de respect pour l'Espada pour oser le défier. Puis, il pensait le comprendre. Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il se doutait que ça avait à voir avec Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Aizen, leur Roi à tous, avait jugé bon de confier ses prisonniers de guerre à ses soldats et le Cinquième Espada avait hérité du Cinquième Siège de la Onzième.

Tesla ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce type. Il était persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose. Que le Shinigami ait tenté de s'enfuir en usant de sort Kido trop élevé pour son niveau officiel avait confirmé son idée.

Puis, il était trop narcissique, trop coquet. Tesla ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau, mais s'était un détail auquel aucun guerrier ne devait faire attention, normalement.

Alors, Tesla plaignait son Maître d'avoir un tel individu entre les pattes.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nnoitora avait jugé utile de s'enfuir dans le désert pour passer sa colère. Il connaissait suffisament son maître pour savoir qu'il était prompte à l'énervement et ne se souciait en général pas de quoi -ou qui- il tapait lorsqu'il voyait rouge. Le jeune Arrancar avait souvent fait les frais d'être l'unique _fraccion_ de l'Espada pour le savoir.

La pensé que peut-être, s'était pour préserver le Shinigami s'était immiscer dans son esprit. Il l'avait trouvé ridicule! Comme si Nnoitora pouvait se soucier de la vie d'un Shinigami, quant bien même Aizen lui-même la lui avait confiée!

Pourtant, cette idée le hantait. Plus il la chassait, plus elle revenait, toujours plus forte et agaçante. Tesla suivait au loin le reiatsu brûlant de Nnoitora tout en méditant la possibilité que oui, le Cinquième Espada veuille épargner son prisonnier.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens! Nnoitora était un Arrancar, un Espada même! Pour quel raison épargnerait-il un Shinigami? Pourquoi le faisait-il?

Tesla ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Même s'il n'avait aucune confirmation de sa pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au Shinigami. Pourquoi Nnoitora se souciait-il de son bienêtre quand il n'hésitait pas à passer ses nerfs sur sa _fraccion _? Lui qui le détestait déjà pour avoir ennuyé son Maître, il sentit sa colère à son égard devenir une rage brûlante qu'il se força à brider.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Comment justifierait-il un accès de colère contre Yumichika alors que Nnoitora lui-même n'avait pas osé porter la main sur lui?

Tesla se sentit rire à cette pensée, qu'il trouva plus stupide que les autres: "Nnoitora ne pas oser porter la main sur un Shinigami"? Il était sérieux? Non, s'était trop idiot! Il lui fallait avoir confirmation auprès du premier concerné, à savoir son maître lui-même!

D'ailleurs, cela tombait bien. Tesla sentait le reiatsu de Nnoitora se calmer et revenir lentement vers Las Noches. S'il avait encore eut un cœur, sans doute se dernier se serait-il mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il partait à la rencontre de son maître.

Tesla ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en le voyant approcher, ses vêtements blanc déchirer, dévoilant son long corps tout aussi pâle et musclé, son immense arme en équilibre sur ses épaules, son visage en grande partit masqué par ses longs cheveux sombres.

Pourtant, Nnoitora passa à coté de lui sans le voir. Tesla voulu l'interpeler mais il sentait dans le reiatsu de son maître qu'il n'était pas tout à fait calmer. Et comme des braises prêtes à se raviver au premier souffle de vent, il savait que sa colère pouvait renaitre à tout instant.

Tesla sentit un gout amer inonder sa bouche en pensant que lui, contrairement à Yumichika, il ne l'épargnerait pas. Il trouvait cela profondément injuste et sa colère à l'encontre du Shinigami ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il s'en voulu aussi d'être trop lâche et de ne pas oser interpeller l'Espada, par crainte de sa colère et sa violence alors qu'il s'était juré d'être toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Avec un temps de retard, il suivi les traces de son maître, bien décider à réparer sa faute. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, à l'instant même ou il en sortait.

Tesla se cacha rapidement derrière une colonne, masquant son reiatsu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir, qu'il avait lu toute la peine du monde sur le visage de Nnoitora, il n'avait pas osé le déranger. Soudain, il s'était sentit de trop.

Il se demandait aussi ce qui avait put se passer dans la chambre, où il savait le Shinigami retenu prisonnier, pour que son maître soit dans cet état. Sans doute avait-ce un lien avec l'accès de colère qui avait poussé Nnoitora à se réfugier dans le désert.

Tesla allait prendre son courage à deux mains, allé à la rencontre de l'Espada lorsqu'un rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Szayel approchait, des bouteilles d'alcool à la main, et invita son maître à se joindre à sa beuverie, ce que, après une hésitation, il accepta.

Tesla n'aimait pas trop le scientifique, aussi préféra-t-il resté cacher et suivre discrètement les deux Espada. Peut-être glanerait-il des informations importantes... non! Il n'espionnait pas son maître... ou à peine.

Les deux Espada avaient gagnés un coin de Las Noches généralement peu utilisé. Ils s'étaient installé sur un muré, les pieds dans le vide et le regard posé sur le désert silencieux. Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'étaient contentés de boire sans rien dire et Tesla s'était dit que peut-être, il n'apprendrait rien.

Puis finalement, Szayel s'était décidé à parler, maudissant Aizen et ses idées ridicules mais surtout son Shinigami, Mayuri quelque chose, pour ses idées farfelus anti-perfection et ses rebuffades constantes. Nnoitora avait acquiesça, ajoutant qu'en tant qu'Arrancar, qu'Espada même, ils n'avaient pas à être les gardes-chiourme de Shinigami inutile, qu'au lieu de faire des prisonniers, ils auraient du tous les tuer et se repaitre de leur chaire

Szayel avait rit. Il avait posé son regard fou, brillant de sadisme, sur Nnoitora et avait dit, avec humour, qu'au vu du Shinigami dont il avait hérité, il pouvait parfaitement bien se repaitre de sa chaire.

Le sous-entendu salace était évident. Il était d'ailleurs appuyer par le regard brillant de luxure du scientifique. Nnoitora s'était empourpré, feignant la colère, et avait grogné une insulte, disant que s'était n'importe quoi et qu'il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec un Shinigami pour ça.

Mais Szayel avait insisté, encore et encore, l'avait harceler et l'alcool aidant, il avait fait craquer Nnoitora qui avait alors avoué à demi-mot avoir eut l'idée de se servir de son Shinigami de cette façon.

A cet instant, Tesla avait sentit sa jalousie monter d'un cran, de même que sa colère envers Yumichika. Pourquoi cet immonde Shinigami avait intéressé ainsi son maître? Pire, pourquoi son maître se retenait-il de prendre ce qu'il voulait?! Qu'est-ce qui l'arrêtait?

Szayel n'eut pas la réponse. Il eut beau le harceler, Nnoitora resta silencieux sur ses motivations -ou ses absences de motivations, tout dépendait du point de vu. Alors finalement, le scientifique lâcha l'affaire, concluant que quoi qu'il puisse penser, Nnoitora ne devait pas se soucier du Shinigami et faire ce qu'il voulait. Ne l'avait-il pas reçu pour cela?

Les deux Arrancar avaient encore bu pendant de longues heures. Tesla était resté caché, souhaitant secrètement être à la place de Szayel, pouvoir se tenir près de Nnoitora, lui parler et l'aider. Tout en observant son maître de loin, il se demandait si le scientifique avait raison. Etait-ce réellement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre ce qu'il voulait que le Cinquième Espada avait fuit dans le désert?

Tesla se demandait ce qui avait bien put l'arrêter. Nnoitora était puissant, il faisait parti de l'Espada quand même, et il savait que le Yumichika avait été privé de son Zanpakto et que son reiatsu avait été scellé après qu'Aizen lui ai découvert un talant certain pour le Kido.

Quoi qu'il ait put se passer, Yumichika n'avait pas put tenir tête à Nnoitora et si l'Arrancar avait reculé, s'était qu'il s'était lui-même mit des freins. Tesla ne pouvait le croire: son maître s'était-il lui-même bridé pour ne pas faire de mal au Shinigami?

Non, s'était impossible. Son maître était un Espada, un Arrancar, un Hollow! Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Pas même pour sa _fraccion_! Comment aurait-il put reculer devant un Shinigami? Désarmé et affaiblis qui plus est?!

S'était forcément la faute de Yumichika. Le Shinigami devait avoir fait quelque chose, ensorceler Nnoitora ou il ne savait quoi. Tesla sentit qu'il devait aider son maître, lui ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de son prisonnier pour qu'il n'ait plus à être si triste. Car Nnoitora était triste. S'était évident. Même si Szayel le faisait rire en racontant bêtise sur bêtise, le sourire de Nnoitora ne gagnait jamais son visage et son unique œil restait teinté de peine.

Une fois de plus, à se constat, la colère de Tesla se fit plus vive. Il se força cependant à la brider. Il n'était pas temps pour lui de se montrer à son maître : comment expliquer sa présence? Lui, petite _fraccion_ qui osait espionner deux Espada? Et il n'était pas sur de réussir à garder son calme, de taire tout ses sentiments qui brûlait dans sa poitrine et qui, il le savait, écœurerait Nnoitora.

Il resta donc dans l'ombre. Lorsque le Cinquième Espada laissa le Huitième, lui jurant de suivre ses conseils, et reprit le chemin de ses quartiers, le pas titubant, Tesla ne put résister à la curiosité et gagna les toits de Las Noches, trouvant celui qui lui offrait la meilleure vue de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il eut le plaisir mêlé de colère et de jalousie, de voir son maître s'en prendre à Yumichika. Il savourait la peur du Shinigami avec la même intensité que si s'était lui-même qui la créait. Même s'il détestait le désir évident de Nnoitora pour le jeune homme, il se prit à espérer que ce dernier aille jusqu'au bout, pour qu'il puisse ensuite s'en détourner et revenir vers lui.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Tesla vit Noitora s'arrêter et reculer. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Yumichika, même s'il s'était débattu, n'avait aucune chance de lui résister, pas sans arme et sans énergie, alors, pourquoi s'était-il stoppé?

Tesla était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait mais il vit clairement son maître s'énerver. Mais au lieu de passer sa colère sur le Shinigami, qui méritait amplement des coups, même s'il ne savait finalement rien de l'histoire, il le vit frapper les murs, encore et encore, ruinant sa chambre et brisant ses mains.

Puis il le vit se calmer. Avec joie, Tesla observa le Shinigami quitter la pièce. Peut-être enfin son maître se détournerait de lui. Mais la colère gronda dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit revenir et pire, soigner Nnoitora.

Tesla était là, clairement jaloux. Il voulait être à la place de Yumichika, pouvoir prendre soin de l'Espada qu'il idolâtrait plus que tout. Il lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à l'approcher ainsi. Jamais Nnoitora ne lui avait montré la moindre faiblesse, à lui sa _fraccion_, et il laissait ce pauvre Shinigami l'approcher, le soigner... Presque le consoler?

S'en était trop pour Tesla. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait aider son maître. Les choses n'étaient plus comme elles devaient l'être. Il fallait que Nnoitora redevienne le Hollow, l'Arrancar, l'Espada qu'il était et que Yumichika retrouve sa place de prisonnier de guerre, gardé en vie par simple orgueil, pour pouvoir le regarder et se souvenir de leur victoire!

Tesla avait prit sa décision. Il allait intervenir. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il allait le faire. Yumichika ne s'était que trop moqué de son maître, il devait payer.

Sur les toits de Las Noches, continuant d'observer l'intérieur de la chambre de son Maître, Tesla attendait son heure. Il du faire preuve de patiente : l'alcool avait eut raison de Nnoitora et ce dernier avait finit par s'endormir, écrasant de son poids le Shinigami qui ne l'avait pas repoussé

Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, Nnoitora se réveilla et sorti, laissant son prisonnier seul dans une chambre pleine de décombre, Tesla se décida à agir. Silencieusement, masquant toujours son reiatsu, il gagna la chambre de son maître et osa profaner l'endroit.

Lorsqu'il entra, son regard se posa sur le corps endormit de Yumichika. Le Shinigami, privé de la chaleur de l'Espada, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. L'air était froid et Tesla savait qu'il allait se réveiller sous peu.

En attendant qu'il reprenne conscience, il l'observa, se disant une fois encore qu'il était beau. Et fragile. Sa faiblesse était accentuée par le bleu qui naissait sur son cou ainsi que par celui qui s'étendait sur son poignet.

Des bleus fait par Nnoitora. Tesla reconnaissait la silhouette des grandes mains de son maître. Un instant, il hésita. En le blessant ainsi, s'était comme s'il l'avait marqué comme sien. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait raison de vouloir faire ce qu'il allait faire. Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire !

Le plan de Tesla était simple : se laisser porter par la colère qu'il ressentait pour le Shinigami. Ses doutes s'effacèrent en y repensant. Yumichika devait payer pour avoir osé affaiblir Nnoitora. L'Arrancar était prêt à tout pour que son maître redevienne le monstre qu'il était.

Lorsque Yumichika se réveilla et que Tesla put enfin voir son regard à la couleur si particulière, Tesla perdit la raison. Il agit sans réfléchir, guidé simplement par les pulsions sauvages qui faisaient de lui un Hollow. Ni les coups, ni les cris, ni les suppliques de sa victime ne l'arrêtèrent.

Il n'était pas comme Nnoitora, il ne l'avait pas côtoyer suffisament longtemps pour être apitoyer par son sort, et il était bien décider à faire payer le jeune homme, à lui prouver qu'il était un monstre, qu'ils étaient tous des monstres, et qu'il n'était qu'en sursit ici!

Tesla ne réalisa ce qu'il avait fait qu'une fois qu'il se redressa. L'odeur de sexe et de sang le prit à la gorge mais il la savoura comme le plus délicat des parfums. Il n'avait pas pensé être capable d'un tel acte, Hollow ou non, et quelque part, la barbarie des faits faisait naitre en lui une joie malsaine.

Sur le lit, choqué, Yumichika reprenait son souffle, ses grands yeux exorbiter, fixé sur le plafond. Tesla détailla avec plaisir son corps tuméfié, ensanglanté par endroit et devinait avec aisance que sa voix était brisée. Brisé comme devait l'être son esprit. S'était parfait.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il se pencha sur le jeune homme et murmura à son oreilles que s'était tous ce qu'il devait attendre de ses geôliers, qu'il n'était vivant que pour ça et qu'il devait s'y résigner. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un Shinigami et qu'il était aux mains de monstres, il ne devait attendre aucune pitié de leurs parts.

Puis il se redressa, se rhabilla et tourna les talons. Sur le seuil de la porte, cependant, il se figea. Nnoitora était là, Nnoitora le regardait, avec quelque chose comme de la surprise sur le visage. Oui, son maître était choqué. Tesla se demanda pourquoi exactement: parce qu'il avait osé toucher à quelque chose qui était à lui? Parce qu'il avait réussi à faire ce que lui n'avait pas réussi à faire?

Soudain, sous l'œil écarquillé de son maître, Tesla se sentit hésiter. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait. Puis il se rappela toute la colère qu'il avait ressentit à l'égard de Yumichika et fronça son unique sourcil, un air de défis sur le visage.

- C'est à ça qu'il doit servir, avait-il dit. S'il avait l'air fier, intérieurement il tremblait, attendant à tout instant que son maître ne l'attaque et ne le tue. Mais il n'en fut rien. Nnoitora l'avait encore regardé, sans rien dire, puis s'était approché, pour regardé par dessus son épaule le Shinigami toujours prostré dans le lit.

Puis il avait acquiescé silencieusement avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour Tesla: "nous sommes des monstre au-delà de toute rédemption". Se n'était qu'un bruissement de voix, empreint de tristesse.

La _fraccion_ n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi son maître parlait-il de rédemption? Ils étaient des Hollow, il n'y avait pas de rédemption à chercher. Ils étaient des monstres, que plus personne ne pouvait arrêter, pourquoi chercher un pardon?

Nnoitora avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'invitant à sortir d'un geste, puis était entré dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte, laissant Tesla à ses réflexions.

Il était persuader d'avoir bien fait, qu'il pouvait être fier de son acte, que cela allait ouvrir les yeux de son maître et le faire revenir vers sa nature première, celle du Hollow. Mais seul dans le couloir immense, faisant dos à cette porte close, Tesla s'interrogeait sans trouver de réponse: pourquoi Nnoitora avait parlé de rédemption?

Son maître cherchait-il le pardon? Regrettait-il sa nature monstrueuse? Etait-ce cela qui l'avait empêché de s'en prendre à Yumichika, qui l'avait même retenu de passer sa colère sur lui?

Tesla ne comprenait pas. L'idée abstraite qu'un Hollow puisse chercher une quelconque rédemption ne parvenait pas à s'inscrire dans son esprit. Etait-ce vraiment le cas?

Si réellement s'était ce que voulait Nnoitora, Tesla sentit sa tristesse devenir infinie à l'idée que lui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son maître, ne pouvait pas être celui qui allait le lui donner.

Sa colère passée se dilua dans un désespoir sans nom lorsqu'il réalisa que le pardon ne pouvait venir que de Yumichika.

Fin!

* * *

Review ?


	8. Fenêtre ouverte

**Titre :** Fenêtre ouverte

**Disclam **: Je ne possède pas Bleach, hélas

**Résumé : **Ichigo ne comprend pas pourquoi Ishida l'a aidé lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle de son Reiatsu alors même qu'il dit détester les Shinigami. Alors même qu'il c'est déchirer les bras pour ça. Il ne comprend pas et… s'inquiète un peu pour le Quincy ?

**Genre : **Romance

**Catégorie :** Yaoï

**Rating :** K+

ooOoo

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était pourtant tard, la journée avait été longue mais, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, le sommeil le fuyait.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. Ses amis étaient en sécurité, sa famille aussi, il avait réglé son compte à bon nombre de Hollow aujourd'hui, grâce à l'appât de l'autre idiot, et avait même réussi à faire reculer un Menos mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit.

Ce n'était pas sa famille où ses amis qui l'inquiétait, ni le nombre infini de Hollow qui se promenaient encore dehors et encore moins l'idée de rencontrer des montre géant. Non, non. Rien de tout cela ne le tracassait.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, à la recherche du sommeil, il revoyait Ishida, son arc pointé sur le ciel, relâchant flèche sur flèche. Il revoyait surtout la chair de ses bras, celle de ses mains, s'ouvrir sans que cela ne l'affecte. Il l'entendait encore crier sa haine des Shinigami, alors que sons sang s'écoulait des multiple plaies.

Ichigo soupira et se redressa, abandonnant l'idée de trouver le repos dans les bras de Morphée. Aujourd'hui, il avait prit conscience de l'immense pouvoir qu'il possédait. Bien sur, Urahara et les autres, lui avait déjà dit cela, mais ça n'avait été que des mots.

Des mots qui avaient pris tout leur sens aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et que sans Ishida, il serait sans doute mort. Ce n'était pas l'idée de devoir la vie au jeune homme qui l'énervait, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

A vrais dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qui le travaillait vraiment. Il essayait de se résonner, se disant qu'il était encore novice et que s'était normal de perdre le contrôle, que tout était de la faute d'Ishida, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il mérite pour avoir craqué un appât à Hollow. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Ishida lui avait sauvé la vie. Non. Ishida s'était blessé pour lui sauver la vie. C'étai peut-être ça qui le travaillait. Ishida Uryuu, dernier Quincy connu, qui haïssait plus que tout les Shinigami, s'était automutilé pour le sauver. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau s'affronter, comme il l'avait dit? Pour se sauver lui de l'énergie destructrice que captait son arc? Juste pour ça? Si s'était plausible, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Ishida était un mec intelligent, enfin, le plus claire du temps, parce que briser un appât à Hollow au milieu d'une ville, c'était pas très malin. Lui sauver la vie juste pour lui casser la gueule plus tard n'était pas la raison suffisante d'un tel acte. Et si vraiment sa vie avait été en danger, pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit, tout simplement?

Non, Ishida s'était blessé pour le sauver. Il y avait d'autres options, d'autres choses à faire, mais il avait utilisé son arc jusqu'à s'en détruire les mains pour le sauver. Pourquoi?

Brusquement, au "pourquoi" qui l'empêchait de dormir, une autre question s'ajouta: "comment allait-il?". Lorsque son énergie était enfin redevenue contrôlable, Urahara s'était approché et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Ishida était partit. Il n'avait donc pas put voir s'il allait bien.

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo saisit Kon, réveillant la peluche qui s'était endormit contre la porte du placard de Rukia, épuisé de l'appeler pour dormir avec elle, et extirpa de sa bouche le Soul Mod avant de l'avaler. Instantanément, il se retrouva hors de son corps, dans sa tenue de Shinigami, et tourna les talons pour sauté de sa fenêtre au toit le plus proche, alors que Kon réalisait seulement qu'il était dans un vrai corps.

Une fois dans les aires, il pensa à toute la stupidité de son geste et s'arrêta, quelques toits plus loin. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi cette précipitation? Oui, il pouvait s'inquiéter pour Ishida, juste parce qu'il avait une dette envers lui, mais de là à courir ainsi pour aller le voir? C'était stupide.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait besoin de voir Ishida, réalisa-t-il. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, parce qu'autrement, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de ses jours. Même si c'était l'appât du Quincy qui avait attiré le Menos, même si ce dernier n'avait rien put faire contre le monstre et que s'était lui, le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui avait réussi à le faire reculer.

Il devait le voir. Pour se rassurer. Son esprit alors apaisé de ne pas être le responsable de blessure sérieuse et handicapante pour le brun, le laisserait peut-être en paix et alors, il pourrait aller dormir et reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Il reprit donc sa route, sautant silencieusement de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre l'immeuble ou vivait le Quincy. Il se demanda un instant comment il savait ou vivait le brun, mais se rassura en se disant que l'information devait avoir échappé à quelqu'un dans le groupe et qu'il avait du la retenir sans y faire attention.

Le dernier étage du bâtiment n'était composé que d'un seul appartement, ou vivait Uryuu, le plus claire de son temps seul, son père étant trop accaparé par son travail pour se soucier de son indigne progéniture, mais ça, c'était une chose qu'Ichigo ignorait.

Toujours sans faire de bruit, le roux sauta jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte et entra, pensant trouver le jeune homme sagement endormit, se dire qu'il allait bien et rentrer chez lui.

Hélas pour lui, Ishida ne dormait pas et à peine eut-il mit un pied dans le salon, qu'une flèche lumineuse se pointa sur lui. Par réflexe, Ichigo leva les bras en signe de paix, alors que son regard caramel se posait sur Uryuu.

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas bien : sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, ses bras bandés tremblaient, et, par endroit, saignaient, alors qu'une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front.

- Hey! C'est juste moi. Fit Ichigo d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Kurosaki?

Ishida essayait de jouer les durs, mais Ichigo vit bien qu'il avait du mal à maintenir son arc droit et que la tension sur la corde de reiatsu s'affaiblissait. Il n'était pas en état d'utiliser son arme et il le lui fit savoir :

- Tu devrais arrêter ton truc, là, tu vas finir par t'arracher les bras sinon.

- A qui la faute? Qu'est-ce que tu fou chez moi?

Mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse répondre, Uryuu fut prit d'un malaise. Il lâcha la flèche, qui par chance alla heurter le mur sans faire trop de dégât, preuve supplémentaire de l'état déplorable de l'archer, et perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, Ichigo le rattrapa.

- Lâche... moi, Kuro...

- T'es pas en état de protester. Coupa Ichigo en le soulevant tel une demoiselle en détresse pour le poser sur le canapé non loin.

- La salle de bain? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Mais Ishida se contenta de lui demander de rentrer chez lui, qu'il se débrouillait bien tout seul et qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa sale tête de Shinigami. Ichigo se sentit agacé par le commentaire et du retenir de frapper le brun. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était là de façon amical, juste pour l'aidé ?

- ... Je vais chercher alors. Répondit simplement Ichigo en se redressant, se forçant au calme, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part d'Ishida.

Le jeune homme essaya de se relever mais de toute évidence, de s'être servit de son arc une fois encore avait finit de l'épuiser et sans Ichigo, il serait à nouveau tombé par terre. Mais le roux le rattrapa et le força à se rallonger, l'informant qu'il allait chercher de nouveau bandage, les anciens étant nimbé de sang.

Uryuu grogna mais ne put l'en empêcher et, dix bonnes minutes plus tard, après avoir fait le tour complet de l'appartement, qui était immense, à la recherche des-dit bandages, il revint en portant avec lui une trousse de soin complète.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, grogna encore Ishida, sans pour autant l'arrêter lorsqu'il fit mine de retirer la première bande ensanglanté de son bras.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, concentré sur sa tâche. Il déglutit lorsque sous ses yeux apparu les profondes entailles. Il en frôla doucement une alors qu'il le revoyait bander son arc vers le ciel. Uryuu gémit au contact sans doute douloureux et le Shinigami retira sa main, bafouillant une excuse avant de chercher dans la trousse de quoi nettoyer les plaies.

Il y eut un silence gêné, pendant lequel Ichigo s'afféra à désinfecter les blessures du brun, puis, alors qu'il nouait lentement un nouveau bandage, il se racla la gorge et dit, sans regarder Uryuu dans les yeux:

- Je... pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Uryuu replaça ses lunettes de sa main libre, puis répondit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

- Je te l'ai dit. Ta cervelle de Shinigami ne te permettrait-elle pas de comprendre le japonais?

- Ha. Ha. très drôle, fit Ichigo en retour, serrant d'un geste brusque le bandage, ce qui fit grogner le brun de douleur. Pour qu'on se casse la gueule plus tard? C'est trop con comme raison. C'est pas ton genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Et qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire, c'est fait de toute façon! On peu rien y changer!

Sur ces derniers mots, Ishida détourna le regard, la même expression de tristesse qu'Ichigo lui avait vue lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux, cette après-midi, après avoir lancer une dernière flèche. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si triste? Et pourquoi s'en souciait-il de toute façon?

- Je te remercierais pas pour ce que tu as fait, reprit-il en retirant le bandage de son second bras.

- Je te le demande pas non plus.

- Et je tape pas les gens triste, rajouta-t-il. Alors, on se battra pas.

- Crétin de Shinigami.

- Crétin de Quincy, répondit Ichigo en terminant de bander le deuxième bras d'Ishida.

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Le roux se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. La tristesse sur son visage ne s'était toujours pas effacer. Il espérait qu'un jour, lui, puisse y arriver sans réaliser vraiment toute la signification de son souhait. Naïvement, il voulait voir Ishida heureux sans chercher plus loin.

Une fois finit, les deux adolescents restèrent immobile et silencieux, ne sachant trop comment conclure cette étrange scène. Finalement, Uryuu fit mine de se relever et se fut le signal pour Ichigo, qui se redressa et gagna la fenêtre toujours ouverte par laquelle il était entré.

- Je te remercierais pas pour ça, cria Ishida en croisant -difficilement- les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ichigo se retourna, lui fit un sourire, un peu moqueur, et rétorqua qu'il ne le lui demandant pas non plus, répétant mot pour mot ce que le brun lui avait dit plus tôt. Puis, sans réfléchir, il rajouta:

- Laisse-moi ta fenêtre ouverte, le soir, s'il te plait.

Puis, réalisant sa demande, rougis avant de sauté rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Ishida n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la demande que déjà, le roux s'éloignait. Fuyait était un terme plus approprié.

Ichigo regagna sa maison, récupéra son corps, chose peu aisé avec Kon, et se coucha sans réfléchir à sa soirée, ne voulant pas méditer sur sa dernière phrase.

Le lendemain, au lycée, il fit comme si de rien était, Uryuu aussi, mais le soir venu, lorsqu'il effectua une patrouille dans le quartier d'Ishida, il sourit en trouvant sa fenêtre ouverte. Ainsi que tout les autres soirs suivant.

FIN!


End file.
